It Happened One Weekend
by xXKiwiCullenXx
Summary: Edward is the rich new kid in town, w/ a troubled past & stuck up parents. Bella is the neglected daughter of the towns Police Chief, who is used & abused by her older sister, Rosalie. Can E&B right the wrongs in each others lives in 1 w/e? Lemons, AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone! This my first venture into fan fic. I have been an avid reader for awhile now though and decided now is the time to try it for myself. This story just popped in my head and refused to leave. **

**Like I said, I'm new at this and didn't want to jump right in with a bunch of smut. So this story starts out slow, but will pick up the pace eventually, so bear with me while I get my ducks in row.**

**I wrote this story entirely from Bella's POV and I am doing without a beta. If anyone would care to volunteer, I would sure appreciate it. I've left the door open for a sequel that outlines Edwards POV. But we'll see what the feedback is on this one, before I go there. **

***Disclaimer* I own none of these characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with them! =)**

"Bella, will you hurry up? You look fine, lets go already. I want to get down to McDonald's and get my check so I can cash it before the bank closes." Ugh, Alice! Always so pushy. It's not like I spend hours in front of the mirror beating my mug like she does. I asked for five stinking minutes and she has to push me after two!

"Fine Alice, lets just go. I want to be out of here before Rosalie gets home anyway. She would have a meltdown of nuclear proportions if she saw me in her favorite Ambercrombie hoodie.". With that I left my room and bounded down the stairs with Alice in pursuit. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a pad a paper to leave my dad, Charlie who was Chief of Police, a little warm and fuzzy letting him know where I was and who I was with...

_Dad,_

_Walked up to McDonald's with Alice to pick up her pay check and get something to eat. Leftovers are in the fridge. I'll buzz you if my plans change._

_X-O-X-O,_

_Bella_

As I turned I noticed Alice on her tip toes reading over my shoulder with a smirk on her face, "Jesus Bella, you are such a suck up!" she giggled in my ear.

"Well, it's either this or we spend our Friday night evading a full on Police search and rescue when Charlie sees I'm not here and doesn't know where I am.".

Charlie could be over protective. Ever since my mom left, he's stayed on top of Rosalie and I. I am sure if he had his way, we'd both be wired with GPS Trackers. I've never understood what the big deal was though. It's not like Forks was some budding Metropolis with evil men twirling their mustaches around every corner. Everyone knew I was the Chiefs daughter, which has always been a huge obstacle in my social life, especially since I entered High School.

My sister, Rosalie was a year older then me and very popular. She was also blond, blue eyes, statuesque and beautiful, a virtual goddess. She took after my mom and was a Dower through and through. Whereas, I had dipped into the Swan end of the gene pool and was short, thin, brunette, over sized brown eyes and frumpy in comparison. Where Rosalie had the perfect oval face with striking features, I had a heart shaped face with delicate features. Where Rosalie had an out going personality and was a people person, I was alone in my sarcasm. I preferred to bury myself in classic novels and live my life vicariously through characters like Elizabeth Bennett and Scarlet O'Hara.

Alice was my only real friend and even she started out as Rosalie's friend first. They were in the same the grade, both Juniors and a year ahead of me. But then Rosalie met Alice's older brother, Emmett who graduated last year and it seemed like she didn't have as much time for Alice anymore. One thing lead to another and slowly Alice and I began to bond. Now we were almost inseparable.

As we walked out the back door of the house, I heard the tell tale rumble of Emmetts ridiculously huge red Jeep pull into the driveway. Looking back at Alice, I noticed her eyes roll almost entirely into the back of her head. Emmett had a thing for picking on Alice and I.

We'd barely made it around the side of the house before I heard a chuckle out of Emmett, "Ah, hello my Little Ladies, emphasis on **little**. And where are we off to this fine evening?". I hated when he called us "Little Ladies". Emmett was huge! He was a strapping 6'4 with HUGE muscles and curly brown hair. He looked like a professional weight lifter.

"Dammit Emmett, I hate that nickname and you know it. I maybe a foot shorter and skinny, but what I don't have in physical strength I make up for in wit, so just clam it will you?". As I tried to push past him, he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. "You might have wit Small Fry, but how is that going to help you now?" smacking me hard on the butt.

"Emmett you're such a Moron, put Bella down. What are you even doing here? Rosalie isn't even home.". Luckily Alice distracted Emmett just long enough that I was able to wiggle myself free from him.

"Aw Sis, what's got your panties in a knot today? Are you still sore that Mom and Dad made you get a job a Mickey D's to pay them back for all the damage your "Little Party" did to the house?" Emmett asked as he actually made little finger air quotes around "Little Party". I couldn't helped the giggle that escaped me at that comment. Even Alice, with all her flawless planning, couldn't have predicted how big her little get together would get. It seemed like the entire teenage population of Forks, La Push and Port Angeles descended upon the McCarty house that night. Needless to say, all three of the officers employed by the Forks Police Department showed up and sent half drunk and rowdy kids fleeing in all directions, plowing through windows and doors in the process.

"No, you ass! I understand that much. I just don't understand why they would take away my Porsche. I could have gotten a much better job in Port Angeles and paid them back faster.", Alice pouted.

Yeah, Alice truly didn't get it. Her little fetish for all things fashion would have led her to work at one of the boutiques along the Boardwalk in Port Angeles. It would have been a job she loved and her parents knew that. Seeing Alice happy as a lark, immersed in a sea of designer duds didn't seem like much of a punishment to them. So instead they left her with the slim pickings that Forks had to offer job wise. I offered to get her a job at the library with me, but she said it wasn't her style and would go against her nature.

I couldn't disagree with her logic. Alice was a tiny little ball of energy. She was 4'11 with short black hair that pointed in all directions. Like Rosalie and I, she and Emmett were also genetic polar opposites. It was a long running joke that while Emmett took all the height and brawn from the gene pool, while Alice absorbed all the energy. She never sat down and was always on the go.

"Ok, **Little Ladies**" Emmett punctuated as he leaned over into my ear, "so where is my Rosie anyway? She and I have a date tonight" he said as he wagged his eyebrows at us.

"Eww, gross, Emmett! It's bad enough that I am constantly forced to bare witness while you shamelessly grope my sister all over the house. I don't need to visualize what you guys do when your alone." I said cringing at the thought. "But if you really **MUST**know, then I can tell you she had a Doctor appointment today with Dr. Gerandy. It seems that she is finally going to see about getting on the pill." I shuddered a little when I said the last part. Like I want to think about what she would need that for.

A smile broke out across Emmett's face, "Alright, alright!" he said as he pumped his fist in the air "No more baggies for the man!" then he turned and pointed at Alice and I "Thank you much for the Intel and I'll check you all later." Then he climbed back in his Jeep and was gone.

I turned to Alice and was almost relieved to see that she wore an indentical mask of horror that I wore. In 2.5 seconds we were bombarded with more information about our siblings sex lives then either of us was prepared to hear.

Looping my arm with Alice's, I motioned down the driveway and said "Shall we?" jerking her back to the present.

As we skipped off down the drive we passed, Big Red, an old 1950's red pick-up that my dad had gotten me for my Sweet 16. I loved it! It suited me to a tee...when it ran. He had bought it off of Billy Black, a friend of his from La Push. His 15 year old son, Jacob had worked really hard at restoring it, of course that still made it "a work in progress" as Jacob called it. Most recently the starter was shot, so it was DOA until Jacob could track down a replacement.

After a brisk walk and several run- ins and near misses with curbs and cracks in the side walk, I found myself walking arm and arm through the doors of McDonald's with Alice. One whiff of cheeseburgers wafting around in the air and my stomach growled. Alice shook her head and laughed "Go find a seat and I'll get my check and some food for you. I'll even make sure no one drops it on the floor or spits in your soda" she said with a wink.

I wandered over to a booth and stretched out along it's length with my back against the window, reaching into my bag to pull out my battered copy of "Wuthering Heights". It was my favorite book, I carried it with me everywhere. If I got bored for even 5 minutes, I always knew I could find myself completely consumed by it in no time at all.

Half way through the second page I heard a musical voice say, "Whatcha reading?".

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 1 is in the can. Now hit that little green button and let me know what you think. I will try to get Chapter 2 up tomorrow. I already have several Chapters done, so look for this to update quickly. =)**

**Thanks kids,**

**Kari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok kids! As promised here is Chapter 2 of our little story. I decided to publish 1 and 2 together so you get an idea of where I am headed with this story. Again, let me stress...this is my first Fan Fic, ever and I writing without a Beta at the moment. So please be gentle, yet constructive with your criticism!**

***Disclaimer" I own none of the following characters. All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

_I wandered over to a booth and stretched out along it's length with my back against the window, reaching into my bag to pull out my battered copy of "Wuthering Heights". It was my favorite book, I carried it with me everywhere. If I got bored for even 5 minutes, I always knew I could find myself completely consumed by it in no time at all._

_Half way through the second page I heard a musical voice say, "Whatcha reading?"._

_*******_

Startled, I looked up into the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen. He stood at at least 6'2 tall, with a lanky, yet muscular build and he had the most bizarre bronze hair color I had ever seen that stuck up in all directions...but in a good way. He was beautiful standing over me with his full lips pulled up in a lopsided grin.

"I, er, well...I'm sorry what was that" I stuttered, instantly turning red with embarrassment.

"I was just asking what you were reading." the beautiful boy chuckled.

"Oh, um, well "Wuthering Heights". It's kind of my favorite book." I replied, still completely embarrassed. Great, not only did this boy think I was a blubbering idiot, but a nerd too. "Way to go Swan", I chided myself internally.

"Hmm, not much of a love story though. I always thought of it as a hate story...could Cathy be anymore obtuse? So what is it about this book that appeals to you?" he questioned with an up turned brow.

Ok, I don't even know this boys name and he wants to discuss books? Odd. OK, I'll play along.

"Well yes, Cathy is a monster and Heathcliff is a disaster. But I envy their love." I shrugged.

The boys eyes brows shot up and disappeared under his hairline, "Envy their love? Their love destroyed them!" he very nearly shouted.

Calmly I replied, "Yes, it did. But they were willing to love each other in spite of their flaws. You don't find that very often. Most of the time love comes with all these conditions and expectations. It's changes you, you know?".

He seemed to take a minute to process my answer. Then I saw his eyes raise to mine and he extended a hand out to me, "Edward Cullen. And you would be?".

Cullen, Cullen...I rolled the name over in my head a few times. Where had I heard that before?

I held my hand out and grabbed his hand to shake it. I jumped a little and ended up pulling it back rather quickly when I felt a little tinge of electricity pass through me. Like he had been dragging his feet across a carpet. I could tell he felt it too, as he was just standing there staring at his hand.

"Um, sorry about that. My hands a little sticky." I lied.

The lopsided grin returned to his face, "So, do you have a name then or should I just call you, Sticky Fingers?".

"Oh sorry. I'm Isa-, I mean Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." the blush once again returning to my cheeks.

"Well "Isa-, I mean Bella Swan", it's very nice to meet you. May I share your booth?" he asked gesturing to other booth seat.

"Yeah, sure." I said, expecting him to slide in across the table from me. Instead he sat in my booth and shoved my feet over, forcing me to either sit with my knees in my chest or sit up properly.

With a huff I swung my feet under the table and scooted over to the extreme end of the booth, very nearly crushing myself against the wall. Great...cornered with no escape!

"Sooo" Edward began, "Tell me a little about yourself, Bella.".

Why me? Why did this beautiful have to pick me? I am sure he is expecting me to launch into some heedy conversation about my school, friends and extra curricular activities. Yet here I was clumsy to the point of almost being disabled, positively boring and a loner. Could he have a picked a less interesting person to strike up a conversation with?

I exhaled loudly and decided when all else fails, play the sarcasm card, "Sooo Edward, what would you like to know?".

Edward smiled widely, "You're mocking me. I like it! He laughed. "Well, lets start with the basics. Name, age, grade, have you lived her long, do you have a boyfriend?".

"Wow, you're pushy." I joked. "Well, I told you my name was Bella Swan, I'm 16 years old and in the 10th grade at Forks High School. I have lived in Forks my entire life and no, I don't have a boyfriend.".

He seemed to ponder for a minute before smiling and replying " Well, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 17 years old and will be a Junior at Forks High School on Monday morning. I'm originally from Chicago and I don't have a boyfriend either" the lopsided grin reappearing when he was finished.

"Ha ha, very funny, Cullen." I blushed as I chuckled at his joke. Suddenly I couldn't help myself and before my Idiot Filter kicked on, I blurted out, "So why are you talking me?".

Suddenly his face fell a little, "I'm sorry. Is this not okay with you?".

Oh crap! Braking...back peddling! "Oh NO! No, that's not at all what I meant. I just was wondering. People don't tend to talk to me much...well, except for my best friend, Alice and this guy named, Mike Newton who keeps asking me out. He's popular though, so I think he just does it to embarrass me..ya know, hoping that I'll say yes, so he can say "Psyche" and make all his little friends laugh at me...and I'm rambling...sorry.". My face felt like a furnace it was so red. So I ducked my head down and stared at the table. What the hell was I thinking telling him all that?

Suddenly I felt a cool finger under my chin, as he raised my head up so he could look me in the eye. He stared at me for a minute, studying my face. "Bella. It's Italian and means "beauty or beautiful". Did you know that?".

What the hell? I let go of the breath I was holding and breathed "No." at the same time. Where the hell was he going with this?

He continued to hold my eyes with his eyes and whispered "Beautiful Swan. It's utterly appropriate. A fact I am almost positive has not escaped your friend, Mike Newton.".

My head was spinning. Did this beautiful, god like boy just call me "beautiful"? My jaw went slack and my brain started analyzing everything he just said. No, it's not possible. He's just trying to be nice, it was a pity comment, that's all. He heard what I said about Mike and he felt sorry for me.

He sat next to me watching my face register first confusion, then surpise with maybe a dash of happiness and then saddness as the realization of his words sunk in. I'd made him pitty me.

Without really even giving myself permission, I through up all my defenses, slapping down his pity compliment with "Look, I don't need your pity alright. I know what I am and what I'm not. I'm just Plain Jane, Bella. Ya know, Bella, the Chiefs daughter, Rosalie's sister and check in clerk at the library. It's fine though, I am happy in the shadows, so don't think you owe it to me to try and raise my morale.".

Edward looked at me as though I had just smacked him right upside the head, "No, Bella I..." and that's all he got out before we both heard a Pixie like scream and the clattering of a tray hitting the floor.

I barely had time to register anything before Alice was throwing herself across the restaurant and into Edwards arms.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice squealed, "What are you doing here? Dad said you wouldn't be here until next month!".

Suddenly it dawned on me where I had heard the name "Cullen" before. Alice's father was the Administrator at Forks General Hospital. The Chief of Staff position opened up and I remembered him telling Alice that he was trying to sway an old friend of the family, Carlisle Cullen, to take it. Alice got excited and told me that the Cullen's had a son the same age as her. When they lived in Chicago, the boy was her best friend and she hoped that his dad would take the job offer.

I listened as Edward told Alice about how they hadn't expected the closing on their new house to go so quickly. When they got the opportunity to move in sooner, they took it.

Alice was positively beaming! I didn't think it was possible to see Alice happier then she naturally was.

She was bouncing in place on the balls of her feet, with a goofy grin on her face and gently clapping her hands together.

As I sat there grinning at my best friends antics I heard Edward tell her "so we moved in this week. mom had us busy all week. The house is already almost entirely unpacked and decorated. Mom even managed to get Emmett over to help with some of the heavier stuff. I made his swear he wouldn't tell you about us being here. I wanted to surpise you at work, but they said you weren't scheduled today. I called Emmett to track you down and he said you were on your up to get your check, so I waited. I was just sitting over there" motioning across the dining room "with my buddy, Jasper Whitlock. He kinda moved here with us. His mom passed away last year and he and dad don't get along. So mom and dad took him in and now he's an honorary Cullen.".

I don't even think Alice took in much of what Edward had said. Once she caught a glimpse of the tall, lean guy with a mess of curly blond hair, she was gone. Her mouth hung open and she managed to mumble something about "Yup, Esme loves her wounded birds." before she demanded that Edward introduce her.

Laughing Edward picked up an abandoned ketchup packet and hurled it at Jasper, smacking him in the head. Jasper looked up from his burger "What the hell, dude?".

"Get over here, Douche Bag." Edward laughed. "I have some people I want you to meet.".

I watched as Jasper stood to full height. He was about as tall as Edward, maybe an inch or so shorter. He was a nice looking guy, but he had nothing on Edward.

Not that my opinion mattered. Once he made eye contact with Alice, it was all over. He strolled over, put one arm across Alice's shoulders and swept his other arm behind her knees, picking her bridal style

while she squealed with laughter "Hello there Miss. My name is Jasper, who might you be?".

Alice blushed a bit and giggled out "Alice McCarty. I'm an old friend of Edwards.".

"Hmmm" Jasper hummed. "I really hope you mean it when you say "friend", I don't think I could bare surrendering you to the likes of Eddie Boy over here.".

Edward cringed, "It's Edward! Stop with the Eddie, bullshit! I told you to leave that garbage in Chicago or I would make sure you bunked in the garage, you Tool!".

Jasper and Alice laughed in unison, "OK, **Edward**" Jasper stressed. "I think we are all done here. Why don't we have these gorgeous local girls show us around a bit." and just like that Jasper and Alice disappeared out the door.

Edward stood over me shaking his head quietly chuckling, "Yeah, Jasper's not known for being subtle. But since I saw you arrive with Alice, I assume you'll be leaving with her as well. So shall we be on our way then, Miss Swan?" as he held his hand out to me and bowed in a Gentlemanly fashion.

I giggled and pretended to ponder his question before putting my hand in his and standing up from the booth, once again noticing the little shock that accompanied his touch.

Once I was fully upright, I attempted to drop his hand, only to have him lace his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and he had the most magnificent smile emblazoned across his face.

He gently leaned down so his mouth was to my ear and whispered, "You were right. My comment earlier was full pitty..." I dropped my head and then felt his finger under my chin once again. He waited until my eyes met his and then finished "for Mike Newton.".

Then Edward slipped my hand around the crook of his arm and lead me out of McDonald's.

**OK, so there's Chapter 2. Please hit the green button and let me know what you think. You're opinion means everything to me. Once again, I have several chapters in finished, so look for this story to update quickly! =)**

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well we are on Chapter 3 now and still no reviews. =(**

***DISCLAIMER* I own none of the following characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. =)**

_He gently leaned down so his mouth was to my ear and whispered, "You were right. My comment earlier was full pity..." I dropped my head and then felt his finger under my chin once again. He waited until my eyes met his and then finished "for Mike Newton.". _

_Then Edward slipped my hand around the crook of his arm and lead me out of McDonald's._

_******_

Holding onto Edwards arm, we made it out into the parking lot, only to find Jasper and Alice in a very compromising position. Jasper had Alice pinned between himself and a sleek silver Volvo with tinted windows. They appeared to whispering and giggling to each other. Five minutes and they were already rounding first base...amazing.

I saw Edward reach into his pocket and produce a set of keys. He punched a button on the key less remote and I saw the lights of the Volvo flicker and heard the locks unlock.

"Um, this is **your** car?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward looked confused, "Yes?", but it sounded like a question. "Is there a problem, Bella? I assure you I am a good driver. You said your dad was Chief, so I assume that's Chief of Police...you could have him run my record if you like".

Great another joke at my expense, "No Mr. Cullen, I don't think that will be necessary. Just make sure if you wreak this thing, you kill us both. You don't want on Charlies bad side...unless you prefer needless pain and suffering.".

I chanced a glance up at him out of the corner of eye and thought I saw his face pale and a hard swallow for a second. I couldn't help the smirk that found it's way onto my face.

After taking a moment to recover himself, Edward opened my door for me and whispered in my ear "Swedish engineering, love. This is the safest car on the road. Only the best for you." and then he broke out that heart stopping lopsided grin...cheater!

*****

A half an hour and many laughs later, we found ourselves driving aimlessly, with only the sounds of Jasper and Alice's giggles and their lips to keep us company. Edward got annoyed with new lovebirds several times, so he'd wait until they were connected at the tongue and then slam the breaks on, almost launching them both into the front seat with us. I have to admit, it was pretty entertaining until they caught on and Alice then would brace herself against the front seats with her feet and then hold on to Jasper for dear life.

Things almost seemed to get awkward when we no longer had Alice and Jasper as a distraction. Occassionally I would point out something of interest to Edward, but mostly we just sat and watched each other out of the corner of our eyes.

Not able to take one more minute of listening to Jasper comment on the flavor of Alice's lip gloss, I lifted the console lid and started going through Edwards Cd's. I was shocked! More then half of his collection could be found in my own.

I stopped on one in particular and then looked at him with my mouth hanging open, "No way! I can't believe this! I thought I was the only one who still listened to The Cure!". I quickly stuffed the CD in his player and soon the car was filled with the melodic sounds of "Love Song".

Without even thinking about it, I started singing along with the song and weaving my head in time with the music. My eyes were closed and I was just totally immersed in the music coming through the speakers.

When the end of the song came to a close, I opened my eyes, smiled and looked at Edward. He was staring at me and his eyes were dark. Almost like they were black instead of green. His eyes bore a hole through my head, it was only with the light from on coming headlights that he finally looked away.

After a moment of charged silence, I heard Edward ask in a husky voice, "Bella, what time do you have to be home?".

"Um, well.." I stumbled, until Alice detached her lips from Jasper's and announced "She doesn't. I'm calling Charlie right now. You're staying with me tonight.".

A huge grin broke across Edwards face as he swung the car around and headed off in the opposite direction.

Not knowing where this little joy ride was going to end and feeling stupid for even asking I managed to choke out "Um Edward, where are we going? Alice's house is the other way.".

He chuckled a little at my discomfort, "To my house Bella. My parents are with Alice's in Seattle for the weekend. I gather that your sister is the same Rosalie that Emmett is dating and she is staying with him tonight at his house. So either we can go back there and listen to your sister get nailed all night or we can go back to my house and watch movies. Is that OK with you, Bella?".

"Um..." I stammered, taking a minute to think it through. "Yeah, I guess that's ok.".

"You guess that's OK?" suddenly the car slowed to a halt on the shoulder of the road and Edward turned to me, "I know we just met Bella, but you **do** trust me don't you?". His penetrating eyes were boring into mine looking for any sign of hesitation or untruth. But there was something there that told me I could trust Edward Cullen.

Without any hesitation, I met his eyes and confidently said "Yes Edward, I trust you completely.".

He let out a long breath looking out the front window before turning back to me with my favorite lopsided grin and said "Lets go then!" with all the mock enthusiasm he could muster, making me laugh.

*****

As we drove along the little dirt road Edward swore led to his house, I started to get nervous. "Um Edward, I know I said I trusted you and everything, but we've been on this road for 10 minutes now and I can't help feeling like I am trapped in a horror movie".

Everything was pitch black. There was nothing but black Forrest whizzing by the windows on both sides. No signs of life, no lights from house windows...just trees. Lots and lots of trees.

Edward just laughed, "Come on, Bella. You said you've lived in Forks your whole life. You can't tell me that in 16 years you've never been back here.".

"Actually I can tell you that." I said with an edge of panic to my voice. "I mean I've heard stories about old houses buried deep in the woods. But I've never actually seen one. Are you sure this is even a road?".

Edwards smile was illuminated by the dash lights and I would've sworn I saw him roll his eyes. "Well, you're getting ready to see one on the other side of this turn.".

Once again Alice and Jasper broke apart and Alice exclaimed "Hey! This is the Old Crowley Mansion isn't it? Mom said you guys bought the most ostentatious house in all of Washington, but I thought she was just being dramatic!".

I would have laughed at Alices statement, except that I was too busy trying take in the house before me. It was a huge 3 story Victorian with a massive wrap around porch. The entire house was painted white and had black shutters. I've have never in all my life seen a house this big and beautiful.

Edward sat in the drivers seat clearly enjoying my reaction to his house. Mentally I was calculating that you could probably fit my entire house in the garage, when Edwards voice broke into my thoughts. He leaned over into my seat to take in the view out the side window with me. "My mom is an architect. This house was purchased 3 years ago by a guy that flips old houses. My mom was hired on to over haul and redecorate the house for him. He trusts her fully, as she has worked with him on many projects. When my dad got the call from Alice's dad about the position, my mom convinced the guy to sell us the house.".

"You're mom is one gifted woman." was all I could get out, my brain was still too clouded with awe.

Edward chuckled and unclasped my seat belt, "That she is, love. But maybe we should go see it from the inside.".

There he goes with that "love" thing again. I wonder if that's what he calls all girls or if it's just me. I am definitely going to have to pull Alice into the bathroom with me to clear this one up. I need answers...who is Edward Cullen?

I watched as Edward came around the car and opened my door for me. It kind of stunned me how much of a Gentleman he was. Guys just don't open girls doors for them anymore. The last man I had seen do that was my Grandpa Swan and that was only because he was born in the early 1900's, when behavior like that was expected of men.

He offered me his hand as I stood up. He must have noticed how clumsily I walked or something. That's the second time he's felt the need to offer me assistance with my balance.

Blushing, I put my hand is his and stood. Once again, when I was standing fully, he laced his fingers with mine and gently pulled me toward the house.

I took a couple a steps before I heard something hit the back window of the car. It scared the crap out of me and without even thinking about it, I jumped right into Edwards arms. My arms flew around his neck and I held on for dear life. It was pitch black outside, even with the windows of the house lit up. For all I knew, there was a wolf out there planning to maul us to death.

Edward chuckled in my ear "It's OK, love. That was just Alice's feet hitting the window.". Then he smacked the back the window and shouted "Come on lovebirds, you'll have more room in the house. Plus I don't want my car to reek like sex!".

I heard Jasper chuckle from the backseat and then I saw a butt in the air right before the door opened. Jasper's hair was a rats nest, Alice's lips looked swollen and I could clearly see her bra strap hanging out the arm hole of her shirt.

I laughed at the scene in front of me and buried my head in Edwards chest and groaned "I'm so humilated. I'm sorry...I thought that noise was a wolf coming to eat us.".

Edward rubbed my back and snickered "Is there a big wolf population problem in Forks that I am not aware of Bella?".

I lifted my head and extricated myself from Edwards arms "It's not nice to mock people, Mr. Cullen." and then I followed Alice and Jasper up the stairs and into the house.

**PLEASE hit the little green button and review. I can't make this story better without feedback! Make me happy people! I am also still in the market for a beta! **

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I decided to publish Chapter 4 today as well, hoping to spur some reviews. **

***DISCLAIMER* I own none of the following characters. All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

_Edward rubbed my back and snickered "Is there a big wolf population problem in Forks that I am not aware of Bella?"._

_I lifted my head and extricated myself from Edwards arms "It's not nice to mock people, Mr. Cullen." and then I followed Alice and Jasper up the stairs and into the house._

_****_

As amazing as Edwards house was from the outside, the inside was even grander. We walked into a huge open foyer with a wide open curving stair case like the one from Gone With The Wind. I fully expected to see Scarlet O'Hara descend the stairs in her dress made of curtains. It was breath taking. The hardwood floors were a dark Mahogany color, which contrasted beautifully with the varying shades of soft white the house was decorated in. To the left of the foyer was a room with the most beautiful Grand Piano I had ever seen, that sat on a raised platform. To the right was a large open room that looked to be a living room or formal sitting room. The back wall of the house was completely covered in glass. The kitchen was open to this room, with a large island that separated the two. To the left of the kitchen was a formal dining area with the biggest table I had ever seen and an ornate chandelier hanging above it. I was shocked, the entire house was decorated in white. White couches and chairs, white rugs. But it wasn't overwhelming and made you feel like it was sterile. There was brightly colored artwork adorning the walls that made it feel warm and inviting.

I was so busy trying to absorb the beauty of the house, that I didn't even realize Jasper and Alice had abandoned us in the foyer. I heard the sound of foot steps behind me and turned to see Edward standing there watching me.

I blushed a bit, "Edward, your house is beautiful.".

A gentle closed mouth smile graced his face, "Thank you, Bella. I am sure my mom will be happy that you approve.".

I hated to ask, but "Where did Jasper and Alice go?". I tried to sound non chalant about it, turning to take in more of the house, but I didn't fool Edward.

He snorted, "It's ok, they are still here. They just went up to tour the third floor I think. Trust me, if you scream, they'll hear you.".

Suddenly I felt foolish, "Oh Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I trust you, I do" I said nervously chewing on my bottom lip " I'm just nervous is all. I mean what if you offer me something to drink and I spill it all over your moms white furniture? You have to know that I am the worlds clumsiest person. I can't walk across a flat stable surface, like this floor" toeing at the floor with the toe of my shoe "without tripping over something.".

Edward just stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. At first I thought he might be angry with me or even himself for bringing me back here. Suddenly I envisioned him seeing Godzilla in a China Shop. Not that I could blame him of course, it's not like he's known me long enough to hear all the stories about 9 broken bones before I was 12 years old or having to replace our dish sets yearly. Luckily Charlie wised up and started buying Correlle.

I waited as the seconds clicked by and then suddenly Edward held out his hand to me "Come on, Bella. I'll give you a tour of the house.".

I took his hand as we stood in the foyer. He cleared his throat and threw his other hand out in front of him "So this is the downstairs. Clearly it's all pretty much open, so there's not much to show. However, down that little hall there and under the stairs is a bathroom, should you need to visit it at some point." and then he winked. God is he adorable!

Still grasping my hand, he dipped his head so he could look me in the eye "Bella, I would like to show you the top two floors. There are bedrooms up there and eventually we'll get to mine. But I really want you to understand that I don't expect anything from you and I won't try anything with you. Jasper and I share the third floor and there is a den up there with a TV which is where we'll watch movies. I know your nervous about being alone with someone you only just met and it's understandable. So please, Bella. If you're uncomfortable with this or don't trust me, tell me now.".

I was really touched about the genuine concern he had in his eyes. He was honestly worried that I would get the wrong impression of his intentions. It was so endearing how gentle he was being with me. There was no question in my mind now, "Thank you, Edward. And I do trust you. Lets go see the rest of this house.". I walked past him and up onto the first step, pulling him along behind me by the our hands that were still linked.

We made it to the top of the first flight of stairs and started off down the hall. Edward pointed to various doors as we went "That's my mom and dads suite. This one is moms office. This one is dads office. That's a spare bedroom. Linen closet. Bathroom. That one at the end of the hall is a library" he said passively and turned to guide us back down the hall.

I froze and jerked on his hand bringing him to a dead stop, "Edward, did you say there is a library down there?".

A smile lit up his face, "Oh, that's right. Bella has a fondness for the classics.". He spun around in front of me and grabbed both of my hands as he backed down the hallway towards the door "Come on, Bella. Lets go check it out!".

Edward opened the door and flipped on the light switch before guiding in me in the room. It was huge! Probably bigger than the first floor of my house . It had floor to ceiling mahogany bookcases that went around three of the walls. There were thick, heavy red curtains that hung from the floor ceiling glass wall in the back of the room. Then entire backside of the house must be glass...it was beautiful.

I let go of Edwards hands and started scanning some of the titles. I was speechless "Edward!" I exclaimed "some of these titles are first editions! Do you know how much they are worth?" I asked incredulously.

He started and then paused for a moment, seeming to choose his words carefully, "No Bella, I don't actually know how much they cost. I can only tell you that most of these books were collected by both sets of my Grandparents while they traveled over seas. Both my mom and dads families are old friends, kind of like mine and Alice's. They often took vacations together and shared a love of art and literature.".

I just stared at him stunned, "Edward, I know it's rude of me to ask, but exactly how wealthy is your family?".

He raised his hand to his mouth and fiend a cough into it, "Um well. My mothers Great Grandfather kind of started the Chicago Chronicle. It's the oldest newspaper in Chicago. My fathers family were bankers. His Great Grandfather formed the Bank of Chicago with other wealthy investors. All our wealth is inherited and to be honest, I don't know how much it adds up too.".

My jaw hit the floor! I had read about these men before and envied there drive, ambition and wealth. Never did I think in a million years that I would be standing less then 3 feet away from one of their combined Aries...in Forks no less!

I tried to clear my expression once I saw the look of amusement on Edwards face. He shook his and closed the gap between us taking my hand in his, "Bella, none of this means anything to me." gesturing around him to all the priceless art and books. " I don't take the money or the notoriety of my family seriously. I am still Edward, the guy you met in McDonald's with uncontrollable and challenging hair who drives a Volvo. I really need you to understand that.".

I offered him a soft smile, "It's ok Edward, your money doesn't intimidate me." then I offered him a playful smirk and added "But your driving on the other hand!" and dramatically rolled my eyes at him.

A look of amused horror crossed his face and then he growled "Bellllaaaa!" and that was it. I dropped his hand and bolted out the door, down the hallway and up the second flight of stairs with Edward hot on my heels.

"You're gonna pay for that comment, Miss Swan! Just wait until I get a hold of you" he chided me.

I laughed and looked over the banister at him "Yeah, but you have to catch me first!" and then I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and started running like mad up the stairs again.

It's safe to say that laughing and running aren't a good combination for me. With Edward a good 8 stairs behind me, I caught the toe of my Chucks on the lip of the stairs and catapulted myself past the last three and smashed into the wall at the top.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you ok!" Edward skidded to a stop in front me and immediately set about feeling my head for lumps.

I opened my eyes and smiled "Yup, I'm good. Nothing wounded here but my pride!" I joked.

Edward let go of the breath I am sure he'd been holding since I hit wall, "Well the personality is still intact. Maybe you could go back down four stairs and try it again. Maybe we can beat some of that sarcasm out of you.".

Edward then stood, taking my hand and pulling me up with him. He grabbed the side of my head between both his hands and pulled my eyes up to his, "Bella, are you sure your ok? You hit that wall pretty hard.".

"Yes, I'm fine Edward" I huffed. "Believe it or not, I've had worse."

Just then he burst out in a loud musical laugh, "Why don't I find that hard to believe! When we leave here, your going down the stairs on my back...got it?". He took my hand again and as he turned to walk us down the hall, I kicked up my foot landing a swift kick on his butt with my heel.

I heard him laugh under his breath and mumble something that I thought kind of sounded like "That's my girl!"...but I could be wrong.

As we went the down the hallway, Edward pretty much did the same thing he did on the floor below. He dragged me along by the hand throwing open doors "This the guest bathroom, this is the Den, we'll get back to that one. Over here is the guest room. The one here across the hall is the game room." and then I noticed that he completely passed the next door. He didn't even so much as glance at it.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I pulled him to a stop and tilted my head towards the mystery door, "Um Edward, you forgot one.".

For the first time tonight I saw a slight blush creep across his face. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, that room is Jasper's. I am almost positive there are things happening behind that door right now, that either of us want to know anything about.".

OK, so he had a point. I knew Alice wasn't a virgin and hadn't been for some time. I had to hear, in detail, about her first time with Eric Crowley who's family, apparently, was linked to this house at some point. "Oh, the irony" I laughed to myself.

Edward gave me a strange look and groaned into my ear "What I wouldn't give to know what your thinking." and then continued our journey down the hallway.

Finally he came to a stop at the door at the end of the hall. Edward turned to me slowly and grabbed my other hand, bringing both of mine up to rest his chin on. He bent his knees until he was eye level with me, "Bella, behind this door is my room. You don't have to go in if you don't want to. All you have to do is say the word and I will take you back to the den.". He waited patiently for me to nod my approval before he reached back and opened the door slowly backing us through it.

Edwards room was amazing. There was a huge king sized bed on the inside wall, that was flanked on either side by floor to ceiling bookcases filled to the brim with books, journals and the largest CD collection I had ever seen

Directly over the bed were reading lights and what I thought to be an original Monet painting, but after the discussion in the library, I was to embarrassed to ask. Again, as in every other room that had an exposed wall to the back of the house, the back wall was floor to ceiling glass confirming my original suspicions that the entire back of the house was glass.

Pushed up to the glass window was the most inviting looking black leather couch I had ever seen. It

looked soft with deep cushions. Dropping Edwards hands, I walked over and ran my finger tips over the arm of the couch. It felt like butter.

"You can sit down if you want" Edward offered, breaking the spell his room was casting on me.

I slowly sank myself into one of cushions and involuntarily let out a sigh. I could live on this couch!

Resting my head against the back of the couch, my eyes continued to take in the room. There was lush, almost silver, colored carpeting on the floor. The plush duvet that covered the bed was a dark almost grey/blue color and like the rest of the house, the walls and book cases were painted white. I noticed a fancy state of the art sound system on one of the shelves and several small speakers mounted from the ceiling at various points around the room.

Not being able to resist any longer, I got up from the couch and wandered into the adjoining bathroom. The bathroom was incredible. In the far corner was a large round black tub sunken into the floor that looked to be about hip deep. In the opposite corner was a huge glass shower stall. The walls and floor of the entire bathroom were covered in the most beautiful slate I had ever seen. There was a double vanity that was painted black, with slate counter tops and two black sinks mounted in it. Over the top were two black framed mirrors. I noticed a door to the right of the shower and wandered over to open it.

I pulled the door open and gasped "Edward" I whispered for some unknown reason. I tend to whisper when I am about point out the obvious or be embarrassed. "your closet is as big as my bedroom!".

I turned to find him and there he was leaning against the door frame with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black jeans. Right at that moment it occurred to me. A. Edward was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and B. Why am I just now noticing his brilliantly cut black jeans that he had paired with a long sleeved v-neck black t-shirt that hugged his chest and torso in all the right places?

I let my eyes wander all over him. My eyes skimmed across his wide shoulders and down his arms where he had pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to just below his elbows.I noticed he wore a thick black leather cuff on his wrist, with what I assumed was his family crest engraved in silver on the top of it. I followed the length of his arms back up and across the wide and beautifully built expanse of his chest, past his flat taunt abs, down his muscular thighs and legs. My eyes came to a rest on his feet, Sweet Lord, he's wearing black Doc Martens.

Edward was dressed from head to toe in nothing but black, how had I missed this? The contrast of his light, almost white, skin and bronze hair with the black, was the most stunning thing I had ever seen. His aurora practically glowed around him as he leaned on the door frame with his lips soundlessly moving and the corners slightly turned up like he was fighting a smile. Then I saw him take one of his hands out of his pockets and wave it side to side in front of himself.

"Bella, Bella, earth to Bella" whose voice is that I thought? "Bella, are you still with me, love?".

Oh crap! I shook my head from side to side violently trying to clear it. I am so busted! He just caught me staring at him! Ok, so it was more like ogling...Oh God, could this get anymore embarrassing?

I could tell by the heat I felt coming off of them that my cheeks were flaming red at this point. I

glanced up at Edward through my lashes and he was still leaning in the doorway with a smug expression on his face. Yup, he knows.

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I am begging here. This is my first Fan Fic and some feedback would be nice!**

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, we're getting into Edward and Bella getting to know each other now. It start becoming more clear now why Edward is so instant that Bella trust him. I should also warn that Lemons will be coming up soon, not in this chapter, but we're building up to it! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the following characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

BPOV

_Oh crap! I shook my head from side to side violently trying to clear it. I am so busted! He just caught me staring at him! Ok, so it was more like ogling...Oh God, could this get anymore embarrassing?_

_I could tell by the heat I felt coming off of them that my cheeks were flaming red at this point. I __glanced up at Edward through my lashes and he was still leaning in the doorway with a smug expression on his face. Yup, he knows._

_******_

"Something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, as a smile threatened to over take his face.

God he was beautiful when he was mocking me, "I...no...I mean, I'm fine." I stuttered.

I saw the corners of Edwards lips twitch with the effort he was making to not smile, "Are you sure, Bella? You look distracted.".

I looked up and saw the humor in his eyes. He's having fun. He thinks it's funny to see me squirm...what a jerk! I know I shouldn't be angry with him. It was me that was visually molesting him, but he was laughing at my humilation over being caught.

Balling my fists my side I blurted "No Edward, I am not distracted at all. I was just standing here wondering how you got that tight shirt over your fat head!".

Edward barked a laugh "Geez Bella, you have a temper don't you? Fat head, huh?" he questioned while he raked his hand through his silky crop of hair.

Suddenly I felt bad. I shouldn't be upset with him. Great, now he won't even look at me. "Make this right, Swan" I said to myself.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. I was just embarrassed that's all." I said as I toed the floor with my shoe. "I'm the one who was standing here staring at you like an idiot.".

The look on Edwards face softened and the humor in his eyes was replaced with understanding. He pushed himself away from the door frame and came to stand in front of me. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered "It's OK, love. I understand. And trust me, if your ass had eyes, it would have caught me staring several times tonight.".

When he pulled back, I could see the humor in his eyes again and his lips twitch trying to hold back a smile. If he wasn't so absolutely adorable, I would have punched him right in the gut.

Chuckling at the look on my face, he grabbed my hand, "Come on, love. Lets find some music to listen too.".

Edwards CD collection was amazing. He had more music then the local music store, of that I was sure. Shelf upon shelf filled with the most diverse music I had ever seen. As I used my finger to peruse the titles, I stopped on one CD and pulled it from the shelf staring at it in disbelief.

"Did you find something you'd like to listen too, love?" Edward asked.

I gently shook my head and swallowed against the lump in my throat, "Edward, I can't believe you have this CD. I haven't listened to this since my mom left. She used to always play this during the day when I was little. She thought the music would help calm my sister and I down for our afternoon naps.".

Edward came over and read the title over my shoulder, "Ah, Debussy. Your mother has great taste in music. Would you like me to put it in?".

I took a deep breath and returned the CD to it's place on the shelf, "No. My mom left us when I was 6. She said she wasn't cut out for small town life and had out grown her interest in being a parent. She wanted to be free with no strings attached. I don't think I could listen to "Clair de Lune" without having a break down.".

Edward sighed and reached around me taking the CD off the shelf again. He walked over to the stereo and put it in. Seconds later the room was filled with the familiar sounds of Debussys, "Clair de Lune".

"Edward, I really can't..." suddenly two fingers pinched my lips closed, stopping my protests.

"You need to listen to this, Bella. You miss your mother, I can tell by the way you were looking at that CD. What she did was selfish and wrong, but don't let that interfer with the good memories you have of her." he said quietly.

I looked up at him as a silent tears streaked down my face. Edward reached up and dried my tears with pads of his thumbs, "Dance with me, Bella? Please?".

I choked on strangled laugh, "Dance with you? Edward I can barely walk. I would probably cripple you!".

A silent chuckle passed through his chest, "Oh Bella. Do you honestly think I would have asked if I wasn't wearing steel toed shoes?

I took hold of the hand Edward had held out to me, not sure of what I was supposed do. A felt a slight blush cover my face, I can't believe I let him talk me into this.

With a reassuring smile, Edward slipped one hand around my waist and then guided my free hand to rest on his shoulder, while he cradled the hand he held between us against his chest. Gently he started swaying in time with the music, "See, Bella. No one expects you to be Ginger Rogers.".

I have to admit I was pretty stiff. It probably felt to him like he was dancing with a Mannequin. I couldn't keep my eyes off my feet. I was afraid if I looked up for second, they would take on a mind of their own and I would end up on my back side.

Edward stopped our swaying and let out a sigh. He used the index finger to lift my chin, yet again. "Bella, you really need to learn to trust and not just me, but also yourself. I have you, you're not going to fall or cripple me for life. So please, stop casting those beautiful brown eyes to floor and let me lead you.".

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in his words. He never would let me fall, I believed that. So, I surrendered and laid my head against his chest, shut my eyes and let his body dictate my movements.

I can't even begin to tell you what it felt like to be in Edwards arms. I had only met him 2 hours ago, but I felt like I had known him a lifetime. A strange energy flowed through us and it was almost a tangible force in the room.

Eventually the song came to a close. I felt Edwards cheek resting against the top of my head. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay right here in this moment. Unfortunately, my stomach had other ideas. It growled so loudly, that it seemed to echo through the room.

"Hmm, sounds like someones hungary", Edward joked. "are you one of those people with a super human metobolism that needs to eat every 2 hours?".

I snickered, "No. I was meant to eat at McDonald's with Alice earlier. But then she dropped the tray when she saw you and then she saw Jasper and then then we left...so yeah, I didn't get dinner".

"Well that won't do", Edward raised his head and seemed deep in thought. "how's your Chinese food around here?".

"Um Edward, it's kind of 8:30 already and the only place that delivers is in Port Angeles, which is an hour away." I reasoned. "I'd be fine with whatever you have around here, Macaroni and Cheese, whatever".

I saw the look of obstinence and determination flitter across his face, "You didn't answer my question. I asked if the Chinese food around here was any good." he clarified.

I could tell I wasn't winning this battle. I may as well answer the man so he get around to be told it's too late and too far to have anything delivered. "Yeah, it's actually pretty damn good.".

Edward smiled at that and then reached for his cell phone calling information for the restaurants phone number.

He punched in the numbers and called to place the order. Of course I smiled when I heard the person on the other end of the line tell him that they don't do deliveries at this hour and that they only deliver to within a 15 mile maximum radius of Port Angeles.

Edward furrowed his brow and then excused himself to the bathroom, still in a heated discussion with the man on the phone. Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with a smile on his face, "The food will be here within the hour. I hope you're ok with Chowmaine, Fried Rice and Sweet and Sour Chicken.".

My mouth hung open and the only word I could muster was, "How?".

Edward just smiled and winked at me, "I'm a Master Negotiator.".

******

An hour later, the doorbell sounded. Edward got up from the couch where we had been discussing music and moved to the intercom on the wall "Yeah, I'll be down in just a second.".

He grabbed his wallet from the bookshelf, threw the door open, winked at me and said "Stay right here, love.".

As he passed Jasper's door he threw his fist out and banged on the door, "Chinese is here, if the two of you are planning on coming up for air anytime soon, you are welcome to join us.".

Suddenly Jasper's head appeared, "No thanks man. I have all the sustenance I need right here.".

Edward wore a mocked mask of horror, threw his hands over his ears chanting "Over share, dude. You way over shared on that one." and then he disappeared down the stairs.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that he reappeared in the room carrying a brown bag, plates and silverware.

"I was thinking we could do this picnic style" as he grabbed a blanket from the closet and spread it out on the floor.

I moved off the couch and onto the blanket. I sat with my back against his bed, with my legs pulled up into my chest. Edward started to sit beside me when he suddenly stood back up, "Crap, I forgot drinks. What would the lady like this evening? We have wine, Coke and Pepsi".

I giggled, "Wine? You have like actual wine?".

"Sure, have you never had red wine before? It's frickin delicious!" he told me.

I looked down at the blanket and pretended to pick at some lint there, "Nah, I've never drank before. Except this one time I had a sip of Champagne at my cousins wedding. It's was really bitter and disgusting.".

Edward made a "tsk-tsk" sound with his mouth "Wait here. I have something I think you'll like.".

A minute later he was back with two very ornate looking wine glasses and a bottle of expensive looking red wine.

"Won't you get into trouble for this, Edward? I mean, won't your parents notice that a bottle of wine is missing?". I nervously asked.

He chuckled as he popped the cork on the bottle and began to pour, "Not likely. There is at least 100 or more bottles of this in the cellar. They'll never know. Unless of course some clumsy person spills wine on the carpet or breaks one of my moms crystal wine goblets. In which case, I have no choice but to throw you under the bus, love".

He carefully handed me the glass of wine and prompted me to take a drink. I slowly raised the glass to the mouth and took a small sip, swishing it all around my mouth before swallowing.

"It's delicious" I said between sips. "it almost reminds me of the homemade grape juice my Gran used to make.".

Edward poured some more into my glass, before taking a long swig from his own. As we ate and drank we talked. I figured I might as well seize the opportunity to get to know him better.

"So Mr. Cullen, tell me. Do you have a girlfriend back in Chicago?" please say no, please say no, I chanted in my head.

He picked at his food with his chop sticks, "No. I dated this girl, Tanya Denali for a long time, but it didn't work out.".

I thought I sensed some regret in his voice, so I prodded further. "Did you love her?".

His eyes shot straight up to mine and then he gave a tight mouthed and resolved "No.".

Ok, so Tanya was a touchy subject with him. As I tried to come up with something to change the subject, he continued, "Bella, I really want you to know me, so I won't hide anything from you. Tanya's family has known my family along time. Our dads went to college together and they are both from wealth. I guess they just expected that Tanya and I would be Sweethearts and then get married. It was almost like our relationship was an arrangement or something. I was pushed at her.".

He paused for a minute to collect his thoughts, so I ate some food and waited. After a few minutes he looked up at me through sad eyes, "My mom and dad won't approve of any relationship I have that isn't cleared with them. They have this false sense of royalty that they are constantly trying to shove down my throat. It was like that with Tanya. She and I dated for 2 years. She only wanted me because of the money and the "prestige.", he said as he made air quotes. "She was already talking about us getting married. We're not even out of High School yet and it seemed like everyone had my future mapped out for me.".

By now Edward was looking at the floor and seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. I reached my hand across the blanket and grabbed his hand for support. He looked up at me and smiled softly "Thank you. It's nice to have someone to talk too. I can talk to Jasper sometimes, but most of the time he has that "just suck it up" mentality working for him.". We both laughed at that. I hadn't known Jasper but for a few hours and I already knew that to be true.

I couldn't bite my tongue anymore, I needed more information, "So why did you and Tanya break up then?" I asked between bites of food.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I just decided I had had enough of people mapping out my life for me. I didn't love Tanya and I told her that. I tried to be a Gentleman about it, but she just snapped. She ran and told her parents, then they called my parents, ultimatums were issued. I don't know, it just got ugly. Finally I agreed I would take Tanya to the Prom, out of obligation, not because I wanted to be there with her." he clarified. "I was so miserable the whole night. She was hanging on me like a cheap coat and just all the stress" I noticed his brows knit together and then he set his plate down and laid his head back against bed with his hands in his hair.

"Take your time" I encouraged him. "I can see this is really hard for you and I have all night.".

He just sat there for several minutes pulling at his hair and trying to breathe evenly. I felt like I wanted to hug him and never let him go. Whatever had happened had clearly been traumatic. Somewhere inside me I wondered if I was the best person for him to be talking to about this. He just seemed so vulnerable.

Finally he rolled his head to the side and looked at me, "Are you a virgin, Bella?'.

"Wha...what?" I coughed out as choked on a mouthful of rice.

"Are you a virgin?" he raised his head, lifted one eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Oh my god, you're serious!" I had a feeling he was, but deep down I waiting for him to say he was only kidding.

He continued to stare at me with a questioning looking and slowly nodded his head up and down. Yes, he really did want to know the status of my hymen...lovely.

I looked back down at my plate, pushed some rice around and said "Yes" in a very shallow voice. I don't know what possessed me, but my mouth got away from me and I blurted "And no, I've never been kissed either. Hell, up until now, I hadn't even held hands with a boy that I wasn't genetically related too.".

I don't know if I was mad at myself for blurting once again or if I was mad that he even asked to begin with, but I threw my plate on the rug, grabbed the bottle of wine and poured my glass full. Then I sucked more then half of it down in one gulp.

I chanced a look over Edward and the look on his face was one of pure shock, "You've got to be kidding me".

**Pretty please hit the green button and review! I desperately need some feedback on this story! **

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! I got some reviews!!! They make me happy, so keep them coming! =) Well, were getting into the lemons for citrusy goodness! I am trying to keep them mild...but as E and B grow more comfortable together, they may explore new things...hint, hint!!! I think I should also mention that you are going to see Edward develope a bit more of potty mouth. As he and Bella get to know other more, he's becoming more comfortable with letting her see that side of him. I didn't want to confuse anyone with that and have him all of sudden dropping F Bombs and what not.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own none of the following characters. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with them! =)**

_I looked back down at my plate, pushed some rice around and said "Yes" in a very shallow voice. I don't know what possessed me, but my mouth got away from me and I blurted "And no, I've never been kissed either. Hell, up until now, I hadn't even held hands with a boy that I wasn't genetically related too."._

_I don't know if I was mad at myself for blurting once again or if I was mad that he even asked to begin with, but grabbed the bottle of wine and poured my glass full. Then I sucked more then half of it down in one gulp._

_I chanced a look over Edward and the look on his face was one of pure shock, "You've got to be kidding me"._

_*****_

I picked up my glass of wine and took another long swig, "No, actually I'm not. Do you really think I would joke about something like that?".

Edward rolled his eyes, "No Bella, I am not calling you a liar. That was more of a rhetorical question. You caught me off guard is all. I would have thought that someone would have tried to kiss you by now. Is the entire male population of Forks Washington out of their minds?'.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes "No, they just know when they see nothing special, is all. Plus there hasn't been anyone I would want to kiss, anyway.".

Holding my glass to my mouth, I decided now was a good time to direct the subject back to him. "So what about you? Are you a virgin?".

Edwards head rolled back onto the bad and he let out a long sigh, "Well, I guess that all depends. What your stance on the whole "oral sex is sex" argument?".

Now it was my turn to be shocked. I quickly sat up on my knees in front of him, "You've had oral sex? Like as in you went down on them or did they go down on you?".

He looked amused by my morbid curiosity and between bites of pulverized fortune cookie, he shrugged "Well Tanya and I were together 2 years. At one point she demanded sex, but I could never do that with her. After awhile it became harder and harder to convince her that making out and mild groping was enough. So one night when we parked down on the Lake Shore, she decided she wanted to try to give me oral sex..".

Edward seemed to get lost in thought for minute, staring over my head at nothing. I so wished I could know where his head was when he did that. Was he imagining that night with Tanya and *I gulped*, missing her?

Finally his eyes met mine again and he reached up to tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and then smiled, "Well anyway. Long story short, it didn't last that long and wasn't that good. My dick looked like it had been mauled by a tiger the next day.". He let a hearty laugh, "Last time I go anywhere near a girl with braces.".

As I sat and processed everything he had just told me, I unconsciously reached for my wine glass again. OK, so Tanya went down and it wasn't very good, but I wonder..."Edward, you don't have to answer if you don't want too. But did you ever, you know...reciprocate?".

His eyebrows shot up and he threw his hands up like he was surrendering, "Oh hell no, Bella!". He started shaking his head wildly from side to side. "There's no way I could do that with someone that I didn't love and absolutely trust. She wanted me too, but I just couldn't. That's to intimate to share with someone who you don't love.".

A smile spread on my face and I knew he was telling me truth. "So we are both virgins then." I declared. "I don't believe that oral sex is the same as making love.".

Edward smiled and held his glass up as a toast, "To our virginity" and we clinked our glasses together.

****

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked as I lay on the blanket with my head propped up on his stretched out legs.

"Um, it's 10:15. Why? Is it past your bedtime?" he joked.

I snorted a small laugh "No! I just feel like I am in a time warp. Like it doesn't exist or something. I really like hanging out and talking to you, Edward".

As soon as it came out of my mouth, I wondered where it came from. It must be the wine. It's usually so out of character for me to admit things like this.

Edward sat up and looked down into my face, "I like being with you to, love" his green eyes sparkling.

Ok, I have to get to the bottom of this and with the extra courage that the wine provided me, now is the time. I slowly sat up and swung an arm over his legs to prop myself up. "Edward, I need to ask you a question. Please don't be offended and I don't mean to imply that I don't like it...but why do you call me "love"? Is that something you call every girl?".

Edwards head tilted to the side and a small smile played on his lips. He lifted his hand to cradle my cheek in it. The gesture was enough to send my heart into a frenzy. "No Bella. I don't call every girl that. As a matter of fact I've never called anyone that but you. I just saw you sitting there across the restaurant with that awful book" he winked "and I had to talk to you. Then you said what you said about being envious of any love that happens in spite of peoples flaws and I was hooked. ". He slowly rubbed his thumb across my lips, "I just knew I had to get to know you. The more I find out, the more I love and there's that bizarre electricity I feel whenever we touch. I don't know, it just feels right to call you "Love".

My eyes widen, "Oh my god. Edward, you feel it too?". I was stunned. I thought I was the only one that felt that shock whenever his skin touches mine.

His crooked smile was back, "Yes, love. I feel myself being drawn to you and I can't stop it. I feel like I have known you forever. I want to tell you everything about me. I actually want you to know the real me. I've never had that before, not even with Tanya.".

I couldn't help but notice the sadness that always seemed to consume him when he spoke of Tanya, I had to know what had happened with her. I felt like I missing a big piece of the puzzle.

Swallowing hard, I looked into Edwards eyes and turned his words on him. "Edward, you know you can trust me, right? I need to know what happened with Tanya and I really think you need to talk about it. Please, trust me enough to tell me.".

I searched his face for some sign that he was going let me in. That he was finally going to tell me everything there was to know about Tanya. I saw a look of determination settle into his eyes. But it didn't stop me from thinking that maybe I was pushing him too far.

I decided to give him a reassurance that he could trust me. When the thumb that he had been rubbing over my lips passed over again, I reached up and held my hand over his, using my thumb to still his over my lips. Then I closed my eyes and gently placed a tender kiss on the pad of his thumb while I trustingly nuzzled my face into his hand.

I let my eyes lazily flutter open and meet his gaze. What I saw there took my breath away. I saw lust and desire warring with resignation and... love? Whatever the emotion, my eyes were locked on his. I couldn't look away. I felt this magnetic pull, pulling me to him.

And just like that, Edward sat up and held my face in both his hands and brought his lips down on mine.

His lips were so soft and loving. He gave me gentle, full kisses over and over again with his full lips. His fingers slipped back into my hair and cradled my head while his thumbs gently caressed my cheeks. I felt the coolness of his tongue as it rubbed against my lips begging for entrance and...then I panicked.

I pulled my mouth from his and rested my forward against his. I was breathing so hard it was almost embarrassing. I had my eyes cast down towards my lap, trying to get back some resemblance of control.

Finally I was able to croak out between pants, "Edward, I'm sorry. I've never done before. I..,I,..I...panicked. I'm so sorry.".

Bracing both his thumbs under my jaw, Edward gently tilted my head back bringing his lips back to mine. "Bella" *kiss* "you really need to trust me" *kiss* "you are doing just fine" *kiss* "I can't get enough of your soft lips"*kiss* "just close your eyes and go with it" *kiss* "don't think" *kiss* "just feel" *kiss*.

And then he whispered the words against my lips that were the keys to my undoing. "Feel me, Bella. Let me in,". And just like that, I opened my mouth and let Edwards tongue dance around mine. It was heaven on earth. Edwards kisses were like nothing else. A slow steady combination of open and closed mouth kisses. Our lips were whispering together in perfect synchronization while he tenderly cradled my head in his hands.

I felt it when Edward began to slowly turn his head away from mine and I slowly opened my eyes to find his boring into mine. He had a smug smirk on his lips that he didn't even try to hide between the small tender chaste kisses he gave me towards the end. He knew he had me. Edward Cullen owned me the minute our lips met.

I had been so caught up in the moment, that I didn't even register that I had changed position. Where once I sat next to Edward facing him, I was now completely crushed up against his chest and straddling his lap.

The look on my face when realization hit, must have been something, because Edward threw his head back against the mattress and laughed the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

I playfully swatted his chest with my hands and then buried my glowing red face in his shoulder. A muffled "I'm sorry" slipped from my lips.

Edward lifted his head and kissed my cheek, "Don't apologize, love. That was the most amazing kiss ever. It's perfectly fine that you got into it. But I have to tell you, when you figured out our compromising position, your face was priceless" and he laughed again. "I will never forget the look on your face for as long as I live.".

I groaned and buried my face further into the crook of his neck, while he gently rubbed my back. God, he smelled good. It was a mix of sunshine, some kind of floral scent I couldn't place and a clean towel. It was intoxicating and seemed to scramble the rational part of my brain, because before I knew it, I was gently nibbling, kissing and sucking on Edwards neck and jaw.

I felt his hands slide down my back and come to rest on my ass. He left one hand there and trailed the other slowly up my back coming to rest at the back of my neck. As my tongue reached his ear, I heard his breath hitch in his chest. I must've found a sweet spot, I smiled to myself and made a mental note to do that again.

Gently he pulled my face back from his ear and brought his lips back to mine. After several soft kisses, his mouth became more urgent and my hands that were resting on his chest, now found their way around his neck. I held on for dear life I as pulled myself up and closer to him. I was literally clinging to his head like Predator.

My hips had taken on a mind of their own and I gasped as I felt myself grind on his erection. I heard Edward moan into my mouth and his hand that was resting on my ass, suddenly grabbed it, encouraging me to do it again. So I moved my hips back and then pressed down as I moved them forward, dragging myself over his entire length.

"Jesus, Bella" Edward moaned into my mouth.

I smiled a little as my mouth continued it's assault on his. Getting braver now, I rested my center right on his erection and ground into it with my hips making little circles.

Edward tore his lips from mine and let out guttural "Fuuuccckkk." and his eyes rolled back in his head. He dropped his head backwards on the mattress he was leaning against and tried to catch his breath. "Holy hell, love. You're going to be the death of me, I swear you will.".

I let my lips wander along the length of his neck that his position exposed to me and whispered between kisses, nips and licks, "Mmmm, did that feel good, then?". I already knew the answer, but part of me wanted to hear him say it.

Edward raised his head and brought my eyes to his "You fucking know it did." and then his mouth crashed down on mine once again.

**RUT ROH!!! Any bets on how far this little make out session goes? Press the little green button and review!!! It may prompt me to post Chapter 7 today and let ya off the hook!!! =)**

**Thanks Kids!**

**Kari**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm getting great reviews and when you review...I reward you with another Chapter. We get a little bit more Alice and Jasper in this chapter and I gotta tell ya...I am loving writing Jasper! He's a silly bitch and you'll be seeing more of him in some upcoming chapters! Also, this chapter is a little shorter then the others, but it was necessary and you'll see why next chapter! OK, so lets get on with it, then....**

***DISCLAIMER* Like always, all the characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy playing with them! =)**

_I let my lips wander along the length of his neck that his position exposed to me and whispered between kisses, nips and licks, "Mmmm, did that feel good, then?". I already knew the answer, but part of me wanted to hear him say it._

_Edward raised his head and brought my eyes to his "You fucking know it did." and then his mouth crashed down on mine once again._

_*******_

As I straddled Edwards lap with my mouth covering his, my hands wandered underneath his shirt. My fingers found their way up to his chest, I was shocked by how muscular he really was. His pecks were firm and muscular. His abs were hard and defined. I even traced a well defined "V" down to his hip bones. I couldn't get enough of him. I needed to see what I was feeling.

I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it aside. I gasped, my eyes were finally able to roam over his torso unrestricted. There was a dusting of bronze hair that ran down the center of his chest to his hips, where it disappeared in a straight line under the waist band of his jeans.

I couldn't help it when "You're so beautiful" slipped from between my lips.

I looked into his eyes and he smiled. I could tell he was comfortable with his body. It looked like he put a lot of work into it. He wasn't conceited about it, but where I would have been blushing and stiff, he was confident and comfortable while I took him all in.

I returned my mouth to his and hugged him around his neck. I couldn't get enough of Edwards kisses and taste. He was addictive.

He gently pulled his mouth from mine and looked me in the eye, "Bella, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have too, but I would really like to take this blasted hoodie off of you. Would that be okay with you?" he asked while he toyed with the zipper.

I knocked his hand out of the way and unzipped the pesky dark blue hoodie that had "Ambercrombie" written across the front in aqua writing. I started to slip it over my shoulders, but Edward stopped me, "No Bella. I want to do that".

I dropped my hands into my lap as Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. He then moved over and kissed along my cheek to just below my ear. He sucked my ear lobe gently and then kissed the tender flesh behind it...I was almost purring with need.

He kissed down my jaw to my neck. He nipped and sucked my neck and then inhaled "Shit Bella, you smell so good. Like strawberries and freesia.".

My lips turned up in a small grin. Nobody but me liked the combination of my favorite strawberry shampoo and freesia body lotion, until now. Most people complained that it smelled too sweet.

Edward moved lower kissing across the expanse of collar bone. Gently he pushed the hoodie off my shoulders, so it pooled at my bent elbows.

Resting a supportive hand between my shoulder blades, he tilted me backwards so he could kiss all the exposed flesh between my collar bone and the top of the blue and aqua matching camisole that I wore underneath the hoodie.

I leaned further back giving him more access to my chest. I could feel the ends of my hair brushing the bottom of my back and Edwards arms supporting me around my waist and upper back. I braced my hands on the floor by my sides, while Edward kissed, licked and explored every inch of my exposed skin.

Slowly, he brought me back up so he could see my face "Bella, you're incredible. Your skin is so soft and flawless." he told me as twirled the ends of my hair around his finger. "Your hair is like silk, I could just bury my face in it.".

I could feel a blush spread from my face down across my chest. Edward noticed and chuckled "I could watch you blush all day, it''s so beautiful. And this color blue" he said as thumbed the camisole "is exquisite on your skin".

He traced the aqua piping on the camisole around the front and up over the straps on my shoulders. "It seems I've missed a spot" he cooed in my ear as he gently pushed the straps off my shoulders. Then he brought his lips down the side of neck and kissed across the peak of my shoulder. He repeated the circuit on the other side...I was on fire.

He looked into my eyes and then he let his lips fall to my chest. The front of the camisole had exposed the top of my braless chest. I held a breath as I watched his hands come up and mold themselves around my breasts. Then he brought his eyes back to mine, "Jesus Bella, you're perfect".

I leaned myself back again, giving him permission to touch me as he saw fit. I felt him pull the camisole down so it fell around my hips and then he kissed around the top of my chest, stopping to linger over my heart. Then his mouth descended lower, until he took one of my nipples in his mouth.

I gasped and whimpered, "Edward". My body felt like liquid fire. My hands came up and wove themselves into his hair holding his mouth to my chest. My hips, of their volition, starting rocking against his length.

I had my eyes closed enjoying the sensation of Edwards mouth on my body and the friction of my center rubbing against him. I felt a burn in the pit of my stomach. It felt like a giant rubber band ready to snap. I saw stars and flickers of bright light behind my eye lids.

I couldn't stop the moans and whimpers of Edwards name falling from my lips. I needed more. More of his mouth and more friction. I brought my body up and crushed my breasts to Edwards mouth. He grabbed my rocking hips and set a faster pace.

My mind exploded and I found my voice to be unrecognizable as I moaned "Jesus, fuck Edward. Don't stop!".

I was pulling and grabbing at his hair and the harder I pulled the faster he pulled my hips against him. He released my nipple from his mouth and whispered "Come for me, Bella. Let go, love".

That's all it took, he crushed his mouth to mine and swallowed my scream of ecstasy as I exploded all around him.

He gently slowed the rythmn of our thrusting while I rode out the last little bit of my orgasm. My forehead fell against his and I squeezed my eyes shut while I tried to get my breathing under control.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was met with the most beautiful eyes on the planet.

There was such adoration in his eyes, "Bella, love. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Thank you for letting me give that to you.".

I kissed him and whispered against his lips "Edward, you are welcome to do that for me anytime.".

We both dissolved into laughter after that. It was only broken when we heard a gasp of horror from the hallway. We had forgotten the door was wide open and there was Jasper standing in the middle of the hall staring at us wearing only a towel.

Edward crushed me to him to provide me some cover as I looked back over my shoulder at Jasper.

When he finally registered that we both were topless, he smacked a hand over his eyes, screaming "MY EYES, MY EYES" and then frantically started waving his free hand around looking for his door. He felt the door frame and took one step and walked right into the wall next to it. He fell to the ground holding his nose.

"Dammit Edward, see what your nakedness did? You broke my damn nose!" he complained. Just then Alice, wearing nothing but a bed sheet, appeared. She grabbed the hand Jasper wasn't clutching to his face and helped him up. "Come on, Jazz you big baby. Lets see about that nose shall we?".

Jasper stood up holding his towel in place, "I tried to get your drink, baby. But Fuckward over there left his door open and it was like watching a car accident! I didn't want to look, but I couldn't help it. It was bad honey...no one should be subjected to the horror of Edwards nipples!".

Alice rolled her eyes and gave Jasper a shove toward the door. "Have fun you two" she threw us a wink and then with a giggle and grin, Alice and Jazz disappeared back into their room.

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment and then collapsed into one another laughing hysterically.

"Do you think his nose will be ok?" I asked between fits of laughter.

Edward just shrugged, "Who knows. His nose has been mangled more times then I can count. I can't even tell you how many times he took a hockey puck to the face when we were kids. I am guessing the only thing he could do to it now is improve it."

While I had my head buried in his shoulder recovering from another round of hysterical laughter, Edward kicked the door shut and in a blindingly fast move, had me rolled over on my back and was hovering above me.

He just stared into my eyes and for the first time since I met him, I couldn't read what was there. I ran my fingers through his hair and then whispered, "What Edward? What's the matter?".

"Bella" he started, then dropped his head to rest on my chest. He took several deep breaths, raised his head, looked me in the eye and started again, "Bella...I think...no." he closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them again and when he looked into my eyes, I knew what was coming.

" Bella, I am so in love with you"." he said as his voice cracked with emotion.

**Ok, reviews make me happy! I have several chapters done just waiting to be published. It seems like now that I have found my groove and decided where I wanted to go with everyone...the story is just pooring out of me and Jaspers is kicking my ass, demanding his share of the spotlight. Here's a little hint for next chapter: It's an emotional one. The Edward/Tanya story comes out! Any guesses as to what happened with them?**

**Thanks Kids! **

**Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK, I've made some decisions concerning this story. After sitting down with all characters involved, I've decided that I am going to start writing this story from Edwards POV. SOOOO, that's what I am going to be working on it today. I hope to have the first chapter up by tomorrow but we'll see how it goes. I am so in tune with Bella's mind, I'm afraid that I may have issues switching gears and seeing it from another perspective. But we'll see. Hopefully I can get it caught up with this story and then update them both daily. I was going to wait to do EPOV, but I have big plans for this story that includes a sequel, and I want the 2 POV's to merge in that one. So it's kind of necessary to for me to do it this way. Plus Jasper has been kicking my ass. He's demanding his 2 cents and since he and Edward are BFF's...well, he'll get more attention. It got ugly there for awhile though, he was threatening to go on strike and take Alice with him! Gahhhh!!! Anyway, here's Chapter 8 of this story to pacify you for awhile. It's an emotional one and I think it just works to cement Edward and Bella's bond even more. Chapters 9 and 10 are waiting in the wings, so review, review, review and maybe I'll get those up too! =)**

***DISCLAIMER*: As always, the characters are not mine, they all belong to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

"_Bella" he started, then dropped his head to rest on my chest. He took several deep breaths, raised his head, looked me in the eye and started again, "Bella...I think...no." he closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them again and when he looked into my eyes, I knew what was coming._

" _Bella, I am so in love with you"." he said as his voice cracked with emotion._

_*****_

I was speechless. I kept replaying the words over and over again in my head. My fingers were frantically running through his hair. I tried to keep the panic out of my eyes, but I knew he already saw it there.

At a total loss for words, I decided to go with sarcasm. I put a tiny smile on my lips, "Edward, I think all that wine finally went to your head".

I could see the hurt he tried to hide in his eyes, but he chuckled lightly in my ear, "Bella, love. Do you honestly believe that I would give you an alcoholic beverage and then dry hump you and tell you I love you?".

He reached over and picked up the now empty bottle while still nibbling on my ear, showing me the label. Sure enough, red grape juice in a fancy bottle.

"It's OK, love" he whispered in my ear. "You're not ready yet. I understand that we just met" he sat up spinning the alarm clock around, it read 12:28 am, "roughly six hours ago. But I feel it, Bella. It's been there since I first laid eyes on you.".

"I know, Edward and I have feelings for you too, believe me, I do. I'm just not sure what they mean yet." I confessed. "You're so beautiful and when I look in your eyes, I see everything that's been missing in my life. I'm sure what I am feeling could be love, but I don't just want to say it. I want to say it when my heart tells me it's time to do that.".

He smiled down at me and brushed a stray lock of hair from my forehead, "That's fine, Bella. I just needed you to know that my heart is already singing for you.".

I turned up the corners of my mouth into a gentle smile and softly kissed his lips. "I am glad your heart is singing for me, Edward. But by the time I'm done with you for the whole "juice is wine" thing, it'll be begging for mercy!".

"Ah, patience love." he whispered. "We have all weekend to exact our revenge. But for right now, I'm thinking it's best if we cover you up some. I think we've had enough "Firsts" for one evening.".

*****

An hour later and I lay in the dark on Edwards bed wrapped around him. We were both silent as we took in the view of the mountains and watched the trees sway in the wind. The moon was full and bright, casting a silvery shadow across the landscape.

With my head on Edwards chest I could hear the steady beat of his heart. I glanced up and saw his face illuminated by the green light of his alarm clock. He looked almost content, except for the slightest furrow of his brow that always seemed to be there. Like he was constantly haunted by something in his thoughts.

I rolled over onto my stomach so I could look up into his eyes, "Edward, tell me more about your time with Tanya. You said you went to the Prom with her and didn't enjoy yourself. What happened there?".

Edward had one arm folded back underneath his head, the other he was running through my hair, combing it with his fingers, "I've never really talked to anyone about that Bella. I'm not sure what my telling you would do to you.".

I lifted myself onto my elbows so he could see my eyes, "Please Edward. You asked me trust you and I did. Can't you trust me?".

He inhaled a long lung full of air and then breathed it out slowly. Looking down into the depths of my soul, he started, "So I took Tanya to the Prom, against my better judgement. I didn't want to be there, but all the pressure from her parents and mine was too much."

He took another breath, turned his head so he was staring at the ceiling and continued, "It was being held in the Ballroom of a fancy hotel downtown. We hadn't even been there 10 minutes, when Tanya dragged me upstairs to some rooms some of her friends had rented for the night. There was alcohol, various couples had gotten comfortable in the corners of the room, music was playing. Some had even made their way into the hot tub naked. It was almost an orgy." he recalled as he rolled eyes.

"I was uncomfortable being there. I wanted to leave and tried to convince Tanya to go back to the Prom with me, but by that time she was three sheets to the wind. She was barely able to walk. She kept hanging on me, trying to convince me to have sex with her. I couldn't take it. I snapped. I told her I would never fuck her and no amount of alcohol was ever going to change that. Then I stormed out of the hotel and left.".

I took in what he said and I knew there was more, "What happened to Tanya after you left, Edward?".

I single tear slid down he face, "After I left I drove around the city until morning. I kept getting texts from Tanya for several hours begging me to come back to the hotel and get her. I ignored them all. I didn't want to have to deal with her and I knew she'd only press the sex thing again. Around 3 a.m the texts from Tanya stopped. I thought that maybe she'd finally passed out or she'd given up and had her parents come get her...".

I watched as several tears started pouring down his face. I sat up and gently started kissing the tears away with my lips, "It's OK, Edward. I'm here you can trust me. You can tell me. Please, tell me." I begged.

His eyes met mine for a second and then he closed them, "I got home at 6 a.m. My parents were gone for the weekend and the phone was ringing. When I answered it, it was Mr. Denali. He wanted to know if I knew where Tanya was. I told him that she decided to stay with some friends back at the hotel. He told me that he had gotten a call from her at 2:15 telling him that I had left her at the hotel with no ride home, so some guy, James was going to give her a ride and that was the last time he had heard from her.".

I swallowed hard. "Edward, did James do something to Tanya?".

A sob escaped Edwards throat and he through an arm over his eyes, as he nodded his head yes. He tried to breath through the sobs, but they were coming so hard that he hurried through the next part of the story and I struggled to keep up.

"James was a kid who had had a crush on Tanya for a long was a Senior and thought he was bad ass. He'd grab Tanya's ass or pick her up against her will, a real Slime Ball. He told everyone that he would "Nail Tanya Denali before he graduated". As the school year wound down, he was running out of time. His advances towards her got more intense, he started calling her. I thought she was using him to make me jealous when she'd tell what he would do to her. I didn't even see him in the hotel room that night.".

Edward was almost hiccuping now the sobs were coming so hard. So I sat up and rested my back against his headboard and pulled him to me. He threw his arms around my waist and buried his head in my stomach. I sat and soothingly held his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair.

A few minutes went by and he was able to speak again. "After I got off the phone with Mr. Denali, I went back to the hotel. I saw a few of James's friends stumbling out of the hotel. They told me that they'd seen James and Tanya walking towards Grant Park, across the street from the hotel at about 2 a.m. I ran across the street and started running through the park. I noticed a crowd of people standing near a group of trees. I pushed myself through the crowd and saw Tanya. She was balled up against a tree just rocking back and fourth. Her dress was practically torn off, she was beaten and bloodied. James had beaten and raped her, then left her there in the park.".

I felt a tear escape my eyes. I could just imagine what the scene might have been like for him. I hugged him harder, "Go on, Edward. What happened next?".

His arms around my waist tightened, "I tried to go to her, but she looked like a wild animal. Her eyes were so empty. She just kept saying "You left me" over and over again. I stayed with her until the ambulance arrived and then I called her parents. As I was walking back to my car, I was numb. I had every intention of going up to the hospital. But as I got to my car, I saw James's car parked on the curb in front of the hotel. He was still in there.".

He shook a little in my arms, so I pulled a blanket over him as he continued, "I don't know what happened. I got so angry and the next thing I knew, I had kicked in the door to the hotel room. There were people passed out everywhere. It smelled of stale beer and cigarettes. I found him. He was out on the terrace in the hot tub smoking a cigarette. The view he had was of the park. He could see the ambulance and everything that went on from there. I snapped, I snatched him out of the hot tub and just started beating on him. By the time it was over with, I had broken 3 knuckles and my wrist from the force of the punches.".

I looked at Edwards hands. I don't know if I expected to see blood or bruises, but they just looked like such gentle hands to me. I picked one up and laced my fingers through his, bringing it up and placing a kiss on the back of his hand. I then rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek, "And what about James? What were his injuries?".

Edward raised his head and watched me lovingly caress his hand, "I broke his jaw in two place, broke his nose, fractured his cheek bone and gave him a skull fracture. He spent a month in the hospital

recovering. I was arrested for Aggravated Assault. My fathers attorney argued that I was suffering from

Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, after finding Tanya in the park and eventually they dropped all the charges under the condition that I go see a Therapist once a week for the next six months".

Now I understood that haunted look in his eyes, "So you feel like what happened to Tanya was your fault?".

He looked down at the bed and nodded yes, as more tears ran down his face. "I was being stubborn and selfish, Bella. I didn't want to be there and I was angry that I was forced to. I should have forced her to leave with me or called her parents to come get her. I should have answered her texts. But I was angry about all the choices that were being made for me and I felt like my choice to leave that night, was mine. No one could make me go back. So when Tanya started texting me, I felt like she was just another person telling me what to do, "Come pick me up", every time I read it I got angrier. How dare she demand that I go back. The angrier I got, the faster I drove **away** from the hotel.".

He looked up at me then, "The one choice that I had in power to make, and I chose wrong. How am I supposed to live with that, Bella?".

I sat up and pulled his face up in my hands so he was forced to look in my eyes, "No Edward, you're wrong! Tanya chose to drink that night and make herself vulnerable. Tanya was the one who tried to force herself on you. Tanya was the one who chose to take a ride from someone she knew could be a threat to her instead of calling her parents for a ride.".

I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing, "Edward, Tanya would have done all of those things had you not been there that night. Sure you could have called her parents, but so could she. Sure you could have tried to force her to leave with you, but who's to say she would have gone? What happened, happened because of choices she made. But, Edward. You went back. You found her, you got her the help that she needed. You did that for her. You could have gone up to your room and gone to bed after talking with her dad, but you didn't. Don't you see that Edward?".

Edward shook his head, "I'm not a good person, Bella. Don't..." and then the sobs started over taking him again.

I held him and let him cry himself out on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and ran my hand through the back of his hair. When the sobs had passed and he was quiet again, I felt the words fall from my lips and there was no going back, "I love you, Edward".

**DOH!!! OK, so there it is. Edward spilled the beans about what happened Tanya and finally let Bella all the way in. I really like the way she coaxed it out of him...she's such a smart girl! Two halves of a whole, she knew exactly what he needed to open up to her. Gotta love it! Anyway, the next Chapter gets interesting, so you might want to hit that little green button and review so you can have it faster! =)**

**Thanks kids,**

**Kari**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK, who's in the mood for some lemonade? I thrilled that so many people have added this story to their favorites list, but reviews would be nice too. They tend to spur me on and get the chapter cranked out faster! Thank you to the0Lily0Girl, who has been reviewing almost every chapter. I appreciate it girl! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own none of the characters. All character belong to the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them! =)**

_Edward shook his head, "I'm not a good person, Bella. Don't..." and then the sobs started over taking him again._

_I held him and let him cry himself out on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and ran my hand through the back of his hair. When the sobs had passed and he was quiet again, I felt the words fall from my lips and there was no going back, "I love you, Edward"._

_****_

My heart swelled and threatened to burst through my chest, as the words left my mouth. Nothing in my life had felt more right. There are people I'd known my whole life and never felt this way about them. Edward I had only known 7 hours, but I knew that he was a part of me already. Where ever I ended up in life, I would take him with me.

Edward raised his head and slide a hand to the back of my neck, "Bella, I meant it when I said you didn't have to..",

I held two fingers up to his mouth, "Edward, I mean it with everything I am. I love you. I'm sure of it now. It's like we are supposed to be. Like you're my other half...I see that now.".

Edward bent his forehead to mine, "Bella, I love you. You are my life now.".

He brought his mouth to mine and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I brought his hand to mine and gently kissed it, "Edward, I want you to touch me. I want you to have all of my firsts.".

I heard his breath catch in his chest, "I will, Bella. I mean we will, I promise. But we have time to discover each other. I don't want to rush this.". He paused and then let out a laugh, "I don't want to rush this, but hey, 7 hours after we first met we are declaring our love for each other.".

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me either. He did have a point. Technically we were going about this all backwards. Most people rush into sex and the love stuff comes later...if it comes at all.

"We are both completely insane, you realize that right?", I laughed.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Probably. But I wouldn't have it any other way".

With his finger he gently traced the shell of my ear. Such a simple gesture that completely set my skin on fire. My eyes met his and I crushed my mouth to his. I sucked his bottom lip and nibbled it, then ran my tongue across it. His mouth opened and his tongue met mine.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. I let my hand trail down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

I pulled my lips from his and attacked his neck. He was practically panting, "Bella, love. I don't know if we should be doing this just now. Maybe we should wait.".

I pulled my lips from his neck and looked into his hooded eyes, "Edward, do you trust me?".

"Of course I do, Bella. But that's not what this is about." he argued.

"If you trust me, then you need to lay back and enjoy this. My clothes are staying on. This is all about you, OK.". My eyes pleading with him to let me do this.

Edward seemed to think about it for a minute and then with a sigh, he reached up and wove his fingers into my hair and brought my mouth back to his. What started out as slow soft kisses, quickly turned more urgent.

I threw my leg over him and straddled him. I couldn't resist pushing my hips down and running my center up the length of his erection.

"Fuck Bella, I love when you do that" he groaned into my mouth.

My hands were everywhere, on his chest, running across his shoulders...I couldn't get enough of him. I brought both my hands up to his hair and then laid myself completely down on top of him. I gave him slow, soft, kisses and between them I whispered his name.

I was trying to slow him or maybe I was just trying to slow myself down, who knows, so I peppered his neck and down to his chest with kisses. I came to his nipples and flattened my tongue out dragging it across the rock hard bud.

"Holy..God Bella" Edward moaned.

I couldn't help the small smile I flashed at him before I repeated my actions on the other nipple. His hips bucked up and he fisted the sheets in his hands, "Bella, that feels incredible" he sighed.

I let my hands trace over the well defined muscles of his stomach, his abs were like steel under my finger tips. My lips moved down over his abs and I let my tongue dip into his naval.

Edwards hips bucked again, "Bellaaaa, damn" he moaned.

I kissed across his hip bones, down to where the V disappeared beneath his jeans. My hand slipped over his jeans and gently palmed his erection, dragging my hand up and down the length of it.

A low hiss escaped Edwards mouth and his hands twisted tighter into the sheets. His eyes were closed and his face looked so beautiful.

I hovered over the bulge in his pants, slowly sliding my hand up and down over it. "Edward" I whispered. "look at me.".

He lifted his head and his eyes made contact with mine. They were so hooded and almost black with lust. "Edward, I want to feel you. Stop me if this isn't OK.".

I felt him stiffen as he realized what I was doing. I raised my hand up to the button on his jeans and popped it open. I looked up into his eyes, he looked unsure and pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, but he made no move to stop me.

I slowly lowered the zipper and once again palmed the hardness that was staining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. On a pass back up his shaft, I kept going up to the waist band of his boxers and slowly started peeling them back.

Edwards hand came up and stopped me, "Bella, I really don't know about this. I think we may pushing our luck here.".

I slowly raised myself until my face was hovering over his, "Edward doesn't this feel good to you?".

His hand came up to cradle my face, "Bella, this feels beyond amazing, but this isn't what I brought you here for. I just don't want to do something you'll regret. You've already given me so much by telling me you love me and holding me while I told you some of the worst things about myself and my past. Really, love. That's enough.".

I turned my head in his hand and kissed his palm, "I understand what you're saying Edward, I do. But I **want **to touch you. I **want **to feel you. I **want** to do for you, what you did for me tonight. That was amazing Edward. You made my body feel things it's never felt before. I **need** to do that for you. I **need **your body to respond to me the same way mine did to you. Can you understand that?".

Edward stared into my eyes and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb as he considered what I said. Then he brought his lips up to mine and whispered "Touch me Bella".

I moved back so that I was kneeling between legs. I let my hand run over his length before moving them up to the waist of his boxers and jeans. Grabbing both of them, Edward lifted his hips as I slowly pulled them down his legs and off.

I followed his legs back up and my breath caught. Edward naked, was positively the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I put both my hands down at his ankles and slowly let them drift up his legs. His calves were as hard as a rock under my palms. His thigh were much more muscular and defined then what was visible through his jeans. Edward was a work of art.

I reached the top of his thigh and finally let my eyes take in his cock. It was huge. Granted I had really never even seen one before in the flesh, but even an inexperienced person would know that Edward was bigger then normal.

I let my hands drift into his inner thighs and up until they rested just under his balls. Slowly I let my open hand ghost from the base of them, up over the top to the base of his cock.

Edward hissed in pleasure and every muscle in his body locked down. I saw his eyes roll back in his head right before they closed.

I gently wrapped my hand around the base of dick and with as little pressure as possible, I drug my hand up and over the head.

Edwards toes curled and his teeth bit down into his bottom lip. I knew what I was doing felt good, but I wasn't sure about how much pressure I could use or how fast I could go. I needed help.

"Edward" I whispered. "I need you to show me how to touch you. Can you do that for me?".

Edward opened his eyes and looked down at me as I sat between his legs on my hands and knees with his cock in my hand. "Oh fuck me, Bella. That is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen in my life".

If it was even possible, I felt his cock grow harder in my palm.

Edward lowered his head to the bed and took a few cleansing breaths and then brought his hand down to cover mine on his dick. He took a deep breath and then slowly started moving our hands up and down his length, increasing the pressure as we neared the head.

After several passes and once he was convinced I knew how much pressure to use, he slowly started to increase our speed. "Ahhh, fucking hell, Bella. You can't imagine how good this feels" he groaned.

Eventually he released my hand and I was on my own. My body was coursing with desire and it was like sensory overload. I didn't know where to look. I was mesmerized by my hand moving over him, but the look on his face as I stroked him was so beautiful.

I kept stroking him and sat up on my knees, bringing my face to his. I licked across his lips with my tongue until he opened and allowed me entrance. I kissed him with all the passion I had, while increasing the pace of my hand on his cock.

I kissed across his cheek and found the sweet spot behind his ear, "Edward" I said between kisses, "I want to put my mouth on you. I want to taste you.".

His breathing sped up at my words and he moaned while nodding his head yes. Edward was beyond words and I was doing this to him...could this get any hotter?

I kissed and nibbled my way back down to his erection. I noticed a small pool of precum had accumulated on the head, so I gently swiped across and collected it with the tip of my tongue. Edward tasted amazing.

He thrusted up into my hand and moaned "Jesus fucking Christ, Bella".

Spurred on by his reaction, I flattened my tongue and ran it across the expanse of the head, before I sucked it into my mouth.

Edward thrusted again and before I knew it, I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. This was amazing! I could feel the wetness of myself seeping through my panties.

I applied some suction as I drug my mouth back up his shaft, before I dipped down and took it all back in. I kept up this pace for a few more passes, until I felt Edwards hand on the back of my head.

"Faster Bella" he choked out.

I placed my hand at the base of his cock and bobbed my head up and down, stroking what didn't fit with my hand. Within seconds loud moans and groans and strings of profanity spewed from Edwards mouth.

"Holy fucking shit, Bella. So good...your mouth...so fucking good" he cried.

I kept up my pace and brought my other hand down and stroked his balls. This was the key to his undoing.

"Oh Goddamn, Bella. You need to move, love. I can't...oh fucking hell...Bella I'm gonna...I can't hold it anymore." he started to sit up so he could shift me out of the way, but I wasn't going anywhere. I started it and I was damn well going to finish it.

Then it happened, Edward came undone in my mouth. He screamed "FUUUCCCKKK" and pumped streams of cum into my mouth. I swallowed all that he offered and kept up my ministrations until I knew that he was all played out. When he collapsed back on the bed breathing heavily, I released him with a pop.

I gave him some room to catch his breath. I was sitting up on my heels between his legs when he finally opened his eyes and reached for me. He pulled me up to his face and captured my mouth with his. I thought he'd be grossed out being able to taste himself on me, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Bella, that was..." he seemed to be struggling for the words, "that was...everything".

He didn't have to say anything more. I knew what he meant. So I kissed him again and said simply, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me do that for you".

He raised his head and cradled my head in his hands, "Thank me? Bella, you just gave me the single greatest sexual experience to date and you want to thank me? Love, I'm the one who will be forever grateful to you. I'm going to remember this night for as long as I live.".

I smiled, kissed me softly and murmured "I'll always remember it to, Edward. Always.".

I felt him bring the blanket up and around us. Then I drifted to sleep in the arms of boy I met, fell in love with and would love forever, just 9 hours ago.

**Gotta love a sexually empowered Bella! Now please hit the green button and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! For those of you following "It Happened One Weekend EPOV", Chapter 3 should be up today as well. **

**Thanks Kids,**

**Kari**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I finally have EPOV caught up with BPOV, so you get Chapter 10 of both stories at the same time! YAYYY! My Beta Lauren was kind enough to take time out her busy day to do some editing...so big props to her!!!**

***DISCALIMER* Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

_He didn't have to say anything more. I knew what he meant. So I kissed him again and said simply, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me do that for you". _

_I felt him bring the blanket up and around us. Then I drifted to sleep in the arms of boy I met, fell in love with and would love forever, just 9 hours ago._

_********_

"Wakey, Wakey...eggs and bakey!" Jasper sang as he bounced up and down on Edwards bed.

"Fuck Jazz, what the hell!" Edward complained as he tried to shield himself from bright morning sun that came in through the window.

Jasper just laughed and then folded one arm across his chest and rested his elbow on it while he tapped his index finger to his chin. "Now I wonder, what could have gone on in here last night, what would've have left our dear Bella fully clothed and Fuckward butt naked?"

Edward sat up and clothes lined Jaspers legs behind his knees. Jasper flew in the air and came down hard on the bed, landing on his back.

Edward pointed into Jaspers chest, "It's none of your damn business, Ass Clown. Now get the hell out of here."

Jasper puckered a kiss at Edward, "I'd love to, but I came in here to tell you guys something. I had to take Alice back to her place this morning before I took her to work so she get her uniform. While we were there, Bella's dad called and asked if Bella could stay another night. He was leaving to go fishing or something and was planning to stay the night in La Push."

I hugged Edward around the waist, "Looks like you get to put up with me another night".

He kissed the top of my head, clearly delighted by the idea of having me around longer.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "So as I was saying, Alice made me stop by your house so she could get you this." he threw my over night bag at me. I opened it and found 2 changes of clothes, my toiletries and my tooth brush.

I held up my tooth brush and sighed, "Oh thank god!" then scrambled off the bed towards the bathroom. There is nothing I hate more then morning breath.

Jasper chuckled "Yeah, Alice thought you might want to brush Edward off your tongue".

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the bathroom. I scrubbed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out like my life depended on it. I had to make sure every last bit of Dragon Mouth was gone.

I went back in the bedroom to find Jasper gone and Edward sprawled across the bed. He had changed into pajama bottoms while I was gone. I'll be damned if he wasn't the sexiest thing alive.

I crawled up next to him on the bed, but before I could snuggle up next to him, he held his finger up and jumped. "My turn!" and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

He came back a moment later and hovered over me. "Now then, where's my Good Morning, kiss?"

I snaked my arms around his neck and brought his mouth to mine. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and mumbled "Good morning" against them.

Edward lifted his head, "Did you sleep well, love?".

I stretched my arms above my head, "Mmm, too good."

As I stretched, the bottom of my camisole rode up, exposing the bottom of my stomach. Edwards eyes were glued to the patch of skin that became exposed.

"Ahhh" he groaned, and then pulled back from me. "Come on, Bella. Lets go find some food before I do something stupid and have you for breakfast."

After I devoured the plate full pancakes that Edward made me for breakfast, we went back up to his room.

He fumbled around his closet, while I went through my bag. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a deep blue v neck tee and a white cami to wear underneath it. I also pulled out a pair of white boy short panties and wrapped them in my shirts so Edward wouldn't see.

I pulled out my shampoo, my body wash and body lotion. Edward walked up behind me and picked up each bottle, flipping the tops open and smelling them.

"Well, that explains it. Strawberry shampoo, lavender body wash and freesia body lotion. Separately they all smell incredible, but combined on your skin...they smell positively divine." he cooed, as he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck and kissed the sensitive skin there.

I reached back and wove my fingers into his hair and held his head there encouraging him to continue, "Mmm, that feels good" I purred.

His arm came around my waist and his hands rubbed up and down my stomach feeling the strip of exposed skin from where my camisole rode up. "So love, what would you like to do today?".

I thought for a second, "Hmm, what about going into Port Angeles and exploring for awhile when Alice gets off work? Maybe we could get dinner and see a movie or something."

Edward groaned as he continued to kiss at the skin at the back of my neck, "I was hoping you'd say nothing. That you wanted to stay locked in my room with me all day."

I laughed, "As inviting as that sounds, I think we need to get out today. It's sunny and warm. That's unusual for Forks. We should take advantage of it I think. Plus school starts again on Monday. We should live up the last days of summer break."

"Uh huh, I think you're right." Edward whispered into my ear and he gently sucked on the lobe. "I think getting out today would be a good idea. Why don't you use my shower and I'll go use the one in the guest bathroom?"

I spun around in his arms, so I was facing him. I brought my hands up to his chest and gently raked my fingers through the little dusting of dark bronze colored hair there "Hmmm, are you sure you wouldn't rather share your shower with me?"

"Ahh, Bella" Edward moaned, "you're killing me". He then ran a nervous hand through his hair, "As inviting as that sounds, I can almost promise you that if we get in that shower together...we won't be leaving this room at all today." and then he winked at me.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and whipped my shirt off. Then I scooped up my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Right before I disappeared through the door, I looked back over my shoulder at him "Ok Edward. But never say I didn't offer" and then I blew him a kiss.

He groaned loudly "Bellllaaaa" and then flopped face first into the bed.

I smiled as I shut the door...he obviously didn't know I could cheat too.

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in the shower being massaged by all eleven shower jets that lined the walls...it was amazing.

I squeezed some shampoo in my hand and started working it through my hair. As I scrubbed I started singing along to the song that was playing in my head. It was a song that was always in my head. The year before my mom left, LeAnn Rimes came out with it and it was my moms favorite song. She would always hum and sing it. I can remember her telling me "Bella, love should be like this song. Simple, easy and natural. You should want it, like you want air to breathe."

Of course I was barely six years old at the time, but her words have always stayed with, much like the song. So here I was in Edwards shower singing the song that epitomized love. As a lathered my hair, I closed my eyes and lost where I was. I only saw the beautiful boy that I loved, so I wasn't really paying attention to the volume of my voice

"I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason

You're my only truth

I need you like water

like breath, like rain

I need like mercy

From heavens gate

There's a freedom in your arms

And it carries me through

I need you

You're the hope that moves me

Towards courage again

You're the love that rescues me

From the cold winds rage

And it's so amazing

Cause that's just how you are

And I can't turn back now

You've brought me too far

I need you like water

like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heavens gate

There's a freedom in your arms

And it carries me through

I need you

I need you like water

like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heavens gate

There's a freedom in your arms

And it carries me through

I need you

Oh, yes I do

I need you

I need you"

By the time I finished serenading myself I was clean and my hair was rinsed. I shut the shower off and wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. I was barely covered when the door burst open and Edward came rushing through it and picked me up around the waist.

"Edward? What..." and I then I was cut off when his lips crashed into mine.

I was breathless when he pulled his lips from mine, "Bella, what is that song you were just singing?" he asked.

"Oh, um, it's nothing. Just a song my mom and I used to sing together. I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't home. I hope it wasn't too awful", I blushed.

Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind, "Awful? Bella, you have an amazing voice. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

I thought about it for a minute and it occurred to me that my old music teacher was really excited about my voice, but then the State cut the schools funding, so the music program was cut from the curriculum and I was reassigned to Study Hall for the semester.

Edward pulled me from my thoughts with another soft kiss. "What was the name of that song, Bella?" I have to know.

"Um, it's called 'I Need You', by LeAnn Rimes...why?" I asked. I couldn't wrap my head around Edward liking a song like that.

He rolled his eyes, "Because it's beautiful, Bella and it pretty much sums up the way I feel about you. Loving you is easy, it's natural...it's like breathing.".

I was stunned. Had I been talking out loud in the shower when I was remembering what my mom said about that song? "Edward, why would say that?" I asked.

He looked confused, "Because it's the truth and how I feel. Why?".

Tears started running down my face before I had chance to stop them. Edward turned and set me down on the vanity and started frantically wiping away the tears, stuttering through an apology "Oh god, Bella, I'm sorry. Whatever it was I said that upset you, I'm sorry. It's just the way I feel love, And then I heard you singing it so beautifully. It's like it was written for us."

I waved my hands in front of my face dismissing his apology and trying to get some handle on the tears. "No Edward" I sniffed, "it's not that at all. It's just that, those are almost the exact same words my mother told me before she left. She said that love should be like the song...simple, easy, natural. I should want it like I want air to breathe.".

"Oh, I see" he smiled as he kissed another stray tear from cheek.

"I've always thought my mother was wrong. That she didn't know anything about love." I mumbled as a hard sob escaped my chest. "But she was right, Edward. I do want you like that. Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done." and then I clasped my arms around his neck and broke down.

Edward didn't say anything. He just picked me up and carried me to his bed. He gently laid me back against the pillows and stretched out beside me. I rolled into him and clutched his shirt.

I cried for me, I cried for my mother, I cried for our broken relationship, I cried for my dad and sister. Ten years worth of repressed feelings bubbled to the surface and soaked Edwards shirt.

He rubbed my back and gently kissed the top of my head, "Loving you is the easiest thing I'll ever do too, Love. Ever."

**Don't you just love when you find that certain someone you can tell anything too? Some reviews would be lovely. **

**Thanks,**

**Kari**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am sooooo excited about this chapter! So far this one and the one from EPOV have been my favorite ones to write and it's my birthday! So I am stoked to be able to bring them to you today! The girls needed a little bonding time. All I am going to say about this chapter is...events MAY or MAY NOT be based on actual events!!! But I would like to thank my BF for some of Alice's quotes. At the time I didn't find them very funny...but now. Oh lord!!! Big props to my Beta extraordinaire, lwarner! She's a miracle! **

***DISCLAIMER* Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

_I cried for me, I cried for my mother, I cried for our broken relationship, I cried for my dad and sister. Ten years worth of repressed feelings bubbled to the surface and soaked Edwards shirt. _

_He rubbed my back and gently kissed the top of my head, "Loving you is the easiest thing I'll ever do too, Love. Ever."_

_********_

I laid on Edwards bed wrapped in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. I felt so safe, loved and protected here. Living without Edward by my side would never be an option for me. I found the other half of my heart with him. If he ever left, he would take my life with him.

I felt him start to rub up and down my arm and reach to turn the alarm clock, "You should probably get dressed, love. Alice will be off work in about another half hour."

"Yeah, you're right. We wouldn't want to upset, Alice...trust me". I cringed pulling my towel tighter around myself as I walked to the bathroom.

I stopped mid way through the door, "Hey Babe, do you have a hair dryer?"

Edwards eyes shot up to mine and then a huge smile erupted on his face. "I think my mom keeps a spare one in the guest room. I'll go get it."

Then he drifted out the room like he was on a cloud. I wonder what got into him?

By the time Edward returned with hair dryer in hand, I was dressed. He sat on the end of the vanity and watched as I dried and fluffed my long hair.

He inhaled loudly, "Yum, strawberries" he mumbled on the exhale and I giggled. I'm glad he liked my shampoo. Strawberry was my favorite scent and if he didn't like it, then he would have had to just get used to it.

I reached in my bag and grabbed a clip, pulling the front of my hair away from my face. I brushed and fluffed it one more time and then turned to him and said simply, "Ready."

Edward hopped off the vanity and put his arms around my waist and burying his head in my hair, "You certainly are. You look positively luscious."

"I think you're biased" I blushed.

"Nope, you're amazing. And you got ready in only 15 minutes. I don't know many other girls who could have accomplished that and come away looking as stunning as you do."

"Can I vomit now?" Both Edward and I jumped. We turned to find Jasper leaning in the doorway.

"Damn it Jasper. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Edward complained.

"Can't knock when the door is open. Besides, I am under strict orders to drag you two out of here by your noses if need be. Alice said she'd be ready to go by the time we got there and not to "dilly dally", he said making air quotes.

"Apparently you and Alice have some kind appointment today and you can't be late." Jasper said gesturing to me.

"Appointment?" Edward asked me.

"I have no idea. It's another one of Alice's surprises and she knows I hate them."

"Hm, note to self..."Bella hates surprises". OK, it's been dually noted,. Shall we go now?" Edward asked as he held his hand out to me.

"I suppose" I huffed.

Ten minutes later we had picked up Alice and was on our way to Port Angeles. "So Alice, when are you gonna tell me about this mystery appointment?"

"No way Bella" she screeched. "If I tell you, then you won't want to go and pitch a fit. I'm not dealing with one of your tantrums today."

I slumped lower in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't have tantrums" I mumbled.

Edward barked a laugh, "Nope, you are just a sulker." and then gestured to my posture.

I just huffed at him and stared out the side window. I had a feeling whatever was supposed to happen in Port Angeles with Alice today, would undoubtedly be a nightmare for me.

I was trying to think of a way out of it when it occurred to me, "So just what is Edward and Jasper supposed to be doing while we're at our appointment? They're new in town, remember? They won't know their way around and get lost."

The whole car erupted in laughter. Edward pried a hand away from my chest, kissed it and chuckled, "Silly Bella. We're from **Chicago**, it's 10 times bigger then Port Angeles, La Push and Forks combined. Trust me, we won't get lost. Besides, I'm the kind of guy who asks for directions." he winked.

*******

We arrived in Port Angeles an hour later. Edward came around and opened my door. I had barely stood up when he captured my lips with his, "I've been waiting an hour and ten minutes to do that.".

I was just getting ready to snake my arms around his neck, when a little Demon Pixie grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me away, "Come on Bella, we're going to be late. Edward can go with Jasper and shop for your Birthday present.".

"Birthday present?" Edward mused. "When is your birthday, Bella?".

Before I could get out "none of your business", Alice blurted "It's in 10 days on September 13th. She'll be 17. Now come on Bella we have to go".

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to Edwards one last time, "I'll miss you" I breathed against his lips. Then I was violently dragged down the street by a Lilliputian.

"A Salon, Alice? But I just got my hair trimmed." I complained.

"Yeah, by Angela Webber. But we'll talk about that atrocity later. Right now we are here for something else."

Alice glided over to the reception counter, "Hello, we have an appointment for Swan at 11:30." She said to the heavily spray tanned blond sitting at the front desk.

"OK, I'll let Gianna know you're here. She should be out in just a minute.".

Alice grabbed what looked like a menu off the counter and came to sit by me. She opened the book "Ok Bella. What's it going to be, a Landing Strip, A Groucho Marx, a Brazilian or The Telly Savalas?".

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?". I was completely confused.

Alice dramatically rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Bella. You can't honestly tell me you've never heard of waxing.".

Oh! So that's what this is about. "Yes, I have heard of waxing. But I already shaved my legs. So what's the point?'.

Alice's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head, "Not that kind of waxing, Bella.".

Hm, well what else is there?

"Eye brows?" I guessed.

Alice shook her head and with an embarrassed grin fluttered her fingers towards her lap.

I followed her finger and stared at her lap. Suddenly it clicked.

"Oh no! Alice!!!" I screamed. "You can't be serious! There's no way I am doing that!"

I went to jump up and run out of the Salon, when Alice vaulted herself over the arms of our chairs and landed in my lap.

"You listen here Isabella Swan, I am your best friend and best friends look out for one another. I saw you in your swim suit this summer and there is now way I am going to let you embarrass yourself in front of Edward by letting you walk around looking like you are smuggling a Chia Head in your panties! It's bad enough **I** had to walk around with you at the beach like that. This is grooming, Bella and it's every woman's responsibility to keep things neat down there. Now I realize your mother isn't here to guide you, so I've been willing to over look it. But I love Edward and I won't subject him to the horrors of pubic over growth! Do you understand?"

Wow, she was blunt. "Yeah, I understand it" I muttered. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh, "No woman likes it Bella, but it is necessary."

Just then a tall woman with dark hair and olive skin appeared, "Alice, back so soon." she said in a heavy Italian accent.

"Nope, today's not for me. My friend here needs you're expertise...BADLY!" she stressed.

Gianna gave a knowing smile and turned to me "I'm Gianna and you are?".

"Um, Bella." I gulped.

"Ah, first timer. No need to be nervous, I do quick and fast. You'll be out of here in no time." and then she gestured for us to follow her.

We ended up in a small room with what looked like a Gynecologists table in the middle. Gianna handed me a paper blanket and instructed me to remove my pants and underwear and then hop up on the table.

I went behind the dressing screen in the corner and removed everything from the waist down. Then I opened the folded paper blanket and put it around my waist. I went back in the room and sat down on the table.

"Lay back" Gianna instructed as she stirred the wax in what looked like a mini crock pot.

"It's ok, Bella. Giana is the best there is. She's been waxing me for years now." Alice reassured me.

'So ladies, what are we going to do." Gia asked.

"Um, wax me?" I answered, pointing out the obvious.

Alice giggled next to me, "She knows that silly. She means what do you **want**, remember the options I gave you in the waiting room?".

"Yes, but I have no clue what any of them are.".

"I have some photo's here if it would help." Gianna offered as she picked up a small photo album.

"Um..."I started hesitantly. Was she really offering to show me pictures of manicured snatches?

Alice stepped in at that point, "I'll just explain it, I don't think she's ready for pictures...unless you have restraints so we can strap her down to the table.".

"OK Bella. Lets start with the Landing Strip." her tone reminded me of my fathers when he first told me about sex. "The Landing Strip is a thin patch of vertical hair that runs from the top of your pubic line to the top of the lips." got the visual?

I nodded my head in confirmation.

"OK, now The Groucho Marx, also sometimes called The Hitler, is a small rectangular patch of hair that's just above the clit." got it?

I nodded again.

"Good, now The Telly Savalas is bald. No hair anywhere." Got that?

I was beginning to feel like a Bobble head at this point, but I nodded again.

"Now The Brazilian is almost the same as The Telly Savalas, but that one does the inner lips too. They usually recommend doing The Brazilian first and then use The Telly Savalas for maintenance." Understand?

I cringed and nodded.

"I also do some shapes like triangles, hearts, stars and letters." Gianna added.

Alice seemed to get excited, "Oh that's right! I got a heart once for Valentines Day. Gianna is truly an artist, Bella.".

I fought back a laugh. How do you put that on your resume?

"Well, everyone has to be good at something I suppose." I stated dryly. This was beyond a nightmare.

"So what will it be, Bella?" Alice pushed.

I thought it over for a second. All the options that included precision grooming seemed a little Porn Starish to me. Not to mention that I would be completely embarrassed to be nude in front of Edward and have him point and laugh "Hey! Your snatch looks like Hitler" and then give me a Nazi salute.

I shook that thought out of my head. Edward was too much of a Gentleman for that.

That left me with only one option, "The Brazilian" I squeaked out.

"Good choice, Bella" Alice encouraged. "I had that earlier this summer and then I came back and got…"

I stopped her right there, "Spare me the details, Alice."

I'd seen this girl excited over shopping, shoes and make-up...the last thing I wanted to add to the list is pubic hair.

Alice patted my shoulder and turned to leave, but I latched onto her arm for dear life, "Where are you going?" I panicked.

"To the waiting room, Bella. Unless you'd rather I stayed here?".

"Stay" not that I wanted her to see **all** of me, I was just really scared.

Alice gave a knowing smile and held my hand.

Gianna wasted no time getting to work. She instructed me to lie flat and then she lifted the sheet and gasp.

"This really is your first time isn't it?" she exclaimed.

She reached behind her and pulled an electric mini clipper out the drawer. "I haven't had to use these in awhile" she said as she plugged them in.

She folded the blanket back, exposing me. Alice laughed, "Wow, it's worse then I thought. This is going to be like skinning a Guinea Pig."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let the red burn of my blush have it's way with me.

I heard the clippers buzz to life and then felt her make one pass over my most sensitive area. The vibration from the clippers made my muscles lock down and my clit react instantly.

Gianna gave me a wink "Yes, I know. They feel good right? It's OK, I've used them on myself, I know."

WHAT did she just say? Oh god, how did I let Alice talk me into this?

A few more passes and the clippers switched off.

I heard a shuffling of paper and then felt hot wax being slathered on a patch of my pubic hair.

Alice gripped my hand tighter, "Just breathe, Bella. We'll go on the count of three."

I felt Gianna press the waxing strip to the hot wax. I took a deep breath and held it.

Alice leaned down and counted in my ear, "One, two.." and then RIP, Gianna tore the waxing strip away.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER" I screamed. "ALICE, I thought you said we'd go on three!"

Alice giggled, "Well, anticipation only makes it worse. The element of surprise makes it less painful."

I moved to sit up. There was no way I was going to let these two psycho's torture me any longer.

"Bella, Bella...lay down" Alice screamed as she tried desperately to push me back down on the table.

"You can't leave now. Look, half the hair is gone, you'll look ridiculous."

"I. DON'T. CARE." I growled at her. "It'll grow back."

"Yes, it will. In about six weeks. Now do you really want to avoid Edward for that long?" Alice reasoned.

"What are you talking about? Why would I have to avoid Edward? You're insane Alice. Now let me up."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Isabella Marie Swan, are you telling me that you'd rather go home with Edward and explain how you're half bald because you ran out on a waxing?"

She had me. And the smile on her face told me that she knew it too. There was no way I could do that. I only met him not even 24 hours ago. Not exactly the way you want to start out a new relationship.

I groaned and lay back on the table throwing an arm over my face. "Do they at least have a back door I can sneak out of when we're done? I am pretty sure everyone in the building knows what I am doing in here."

Alice chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Bella. The waxing rooms are sound proofed. Don't think you're the only one to scream through a waxing."

Alice gripped my hand once again and I felt Gianna apply more hot wax and another waxing strip.

"One.." and RIP! Another patch of hair gone.

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" I yelled, nearly crushing Alice's hand in my own.

"Bella honey?" Alice soothed. "Can we leave my mother out of your waxing please?".

I gave a distressed chuckle, "I hate you."

"Aww, but you'll love me once you see Edwards reaction."

"Maybe, but god. Is it over yet?" I pleaded.

"No. We have a few more strips to go."

I felt more hot wax being applied to the right inner and outer lip. Then Gianna folded a strip around it.

"OK Bella, this is the hardest part. So hang in there." Alice cooed in my ear.

"One, two..." RIP!

"COCK SUCKING WHORE!" I screamed at Gianna.

"Careful little girl or might have to start taking it personally" she chuckled at me.

"One more Bella and then we are done with this side." Alice said matter of factly.

WAIT...WHAT?

"What do you mean by 'this side', Alice?"

"Bella, don't panic, but the front is only half of it."

The front? The front of wha...OH GOD! Realization came crashing down on me like a freight train.

"You mean I...you...she..." I could feel my face spontaneously combust.

Alice just nodded and made a roll over gesture with her hands, then a spreading motion and finally a wiping gesture and then a yank.

Somewhere in the middle of this wordless conversation, Gianna had repeated the process on my other lip and RIP!

"FUCK ME...OH GOD!" I screamed the loudest scream yet.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN COUNT" I screamed a Gianna.

She just shrugged and motioned for me to roll over. "No, I think I'm done, thank you very much."

"Bella" Alice had the motherly tone again. "You need to see your body as a work of art. You wouldn't buy a Picasso, hang it and then cover it with a sheet now would you? No, you'd display it proudly on the wall by itself, so it can be seen with no distractions."

"Yes Alice" I growled through clenched teeth. "But even art work is allowed to have texture. Most of the time they are even admired for it."

She squinted her eyes. I knew that look, that was "Don't argue with me look." It's the same one she got when she wanted to replace my Hanes panties with silk ones.

"Roll over NOW, Bella. I refuse to let you leave here looking like you're about to shit an afro. Understand?"

I reluctantly rolled over. Gianna lightly smacked my ass and spread my cheeks. Would the humiliation ever end?

"This is not too bad" she said in her Italian accent. "Two strips and we're done."

I felt her apply the wax to both sides and apply two strips, "We'll do this at the same time. It will be better for you."

"O..." was all I got out and then RIP!

"MY ASS...OH GOD MY ASS" I attempted to scream but my voice was almost hoarse at this point.

Gianna held up the strips "See, all done!".

I rolled half way over rubbing my ass with tears running down my face.

"Oh yeah. Well did you at least leave me an asshole?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice burst into laughter, "Oh Bella, you're priceless! Wait until I tell Jasp..."

"NO!" I yelled at her cutting her off mid sentence. "Don't you dare, Alice. What happened in here, stays in here. Got it?"

"Fine" she pouted. "But what am I supposed to say when he asks where we've been? I'd hate to lie to him."

"Tell him we got Edward a gift. It's mostly the truth. If it hadn't been for him I would have told you to fuck yourself and bolted for the door."

I pulled on my pants and underwear while Alice paid and tipped Gianna. Then we left and started walking down the street.

"Great" I complained to Alice. "I still have wax on my ass and my cheeks are sticking together."

Alice giggled and looped her arm in mine, "Come on sticky ass. Lets go find our guys.".

**I really hope you all like this Chapter...I was giggling all the way through writing it! Now show me some birthday love and review! I am 35 today, so I need lots to make me happy! **

**Love,**

**Kari**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long between updates. My family has been under heavy fire this flu season and my Beta was sick as well...not good. But I am on the mend and should get my updates caught up soon. I hope you all like this one! =)**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

_I pulled on my pants and underwear while Alice paid and tipped Gianna. Then we left and started walking down the street._

"_Great" I complained to Alice. "I still have wax on my ass and my cheeks are sticking together."_

_Alice giggled and looped her arm in mine, "Come on sticky ass. Lets go find our guys."_

_***********_

We made our way down the street and into the restaurant we had all agreed to meet at. The guys weren't back yet, so Alice and I decided to go ahead and get a booth in the back where would have some privacy.

I scooted into my side of the booth and the friction caused my underwear to get hung up in some lingering wax. I tried to be discreet and dislodge it by squirming some in the seat, but it didn't want to budge.

"Having problems, Bella?" Alice smirked.

"Gah, this wax is killing me Alice. It's making my ass eat my underwear!"

"Come on" Alice said as she pulled me up from the booth. "Lets go the little girls room and get this sorted out."

Alice stormed into the bathroom ahead of me and checked under all the stalls for feet. "OK Bella, coast is clear! Now drop them." she ordered.

"Drop what?"

"Your britches! That wax isn't going to come off by itself." she said matter of factly. "Now on with it. We don't want to be in here all day."

"Alice I don't know that a public restroom is the best place for this. There isn't even a lock on the door." I tried to reason.

"Oh Bella, this is no time to be a prude! Do you want your ass to snack on your underwear all the way through dinner and the trip home while Edward is sitting right next you?"

Damn it! She always had to bring Edward into it knowing that my hormone laden teenage brain will accept this as a rational excuse to break major public decency laws.

"OK, OK, OK...fine! Lets just get this over with!" I turn and start to unbutton my pants as Alice ready's a paper towel with water and soap.

I drop my pants and underwear to my ankles and Alice turns to me wide eyed, "Wow Bella, there's a lot of excess wax on there." She then hands we the dripping wet and soapy towel and orders me to scrub.

After a few minutes, it becomes painfully obvious that the wax isn't going anywhere, "Christ Alice, my ass is raw and this isn't coming off." I complain as look at red and irritated ass in the mirror. "I think I scrubbed off more skin then wax."

"I think your right, Bella. We need either a paint scraper or some heat to get that off."

"Heat?" I whimpered.

"It's hot wax, Bella. It gets pliable when you heat it up." rolling her eyes.

Suddenly I saw Alice's eyes light up at whatever she saw in the mirror. She spun around and pointed, "The hand dryer!"

I was mortified, "You want me to WHAT? Alice, I am NOT putting my ass under the hand dryer!"

"Come on, Bella! We need to heat it to get it off. It's just you and me in here...stop being a baby."

Arghh, how do I let her talk me into this shit! A few minutes later and I was backed up to the hand dryer with it directed down at my ass.

"This isn't working, Bella." Alice moaned. "Trying bending over some."

I put my hands on my knees and directed my ass up into the air flow. "Still not working" Alice noted. "Try putting your hands on the floor and really get your ass up in there."

"I'm not putting my hands on a nasty bathroom floor, Alice." I growled in frustration.

I heard her rip some paper towels from the dispenser, then she knelt and put them down so I could rest my hands on them.

"Now ass up, Bella." she ordered.

I put my hands on the paper towels and bowed my ass up until I was on my tippy toes. "Good Bella, hold it there for a minute." Alice encouraged.

My ass felt like it was on fire! First I waxed it, then I scrubbed it raw and now I was sitting it under a heated hand dryer!

I was distracted from my misery by Alice's phone chirping, Oh god! "Alice don't you dare answ..."

"Hello? Oh hi, Edward." Alice winked at me.

Shoot me, shoot me now! I can hear it now _'Where are you guys? We got to the booth and your stuff is here but your not. What's that you say? Bella is the bathroom bent over with her ass under the hand dryer?'_...Alice!!!

I tried to focus in their conversation before my imagination got to far from me and I started hyperventilating.

"Um yeah, Edward it's IMS." Alice rattled off really quick. "OK, yeah we're already here. See you in a bit."

IMS, what the hell did that mean? I would have to file that one away for further thought, right now I had more pressing issues to deal with. Like the 3rd degree burn quickly forming on my ass.

Alice went over to the sink and wetted another paper towel. "OK Bella, I think we've got it. Now hold still."

Well DUH! What did she think I was going to do? The Chicken Dance? Cheese and Rice, how do I get myself into this crap?

Alice worked diligently at removing all traces of wax from my ass, "OK, we're just about done." she announced.

And just as I was about to breath a sigh of relief...the bathroom door opens and a portly older lady walks in. My face, already red from the diverted blood flow to my head, managed to turn redder. I could see our reflection in her glasses and there I was. Bent over underneath the hand dryer with my pants around my ankles and Alice scrubbing my ass to a bloody pulp!

I could only hang my head and listen to her sharp gasp as she took us in and then her thundering footsteps as she made her retreat back into the restaurant...her human moment forgotten.

"Um, Alice?" I said quietly.

"Yeah Bella?"

"When we're done here, I think we should call the guys and tell them to meet us at another restaurant."

***********

Twenty minutes later I was limping down the street with Alice while she redirected the guys to the Italian restaurant, claiming that we couldn't get a table at the other place.

She flipped her phone closed, "Bella, I really am sorry. It's been so long since I've had a full scale waxing, that I had forgotten how messy it could be. I guess I should have planned it better."

"I think it's a little late for regret Alice." I grunted.

We arrived at the restaurant and were directed to a table...which I quickly vetoed. The uncushioned wooden chairs made me cringe.

Alice slipped the hostess $20, and we were then taken to a comfy and secluded booth in the back. The vinyl covering was still a tad bit stiff on my bum, but much better then a hard wooden chair.

About five minutes later Edward and Jasper finally arrived. Edward strolled up to the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello love. Did you have a good time with, Alice?" and then he bent to give me a kiss.

I grimaced in pain as I scooted over in the booth to make room for him. "Yeah, it was a blast." I stated dryly.

Edward raised one eyebrow questioning my tone, "It's a long story. I'll tell you about later."

Before he had a chance to press further, Alice shrieked, "Jasper what the hell did you do to your head!"

I looked up and saw Jasper sitting across from us with a huge red round bruise/hickey looking think in the middle of his forehead.

I looked at Edward and he was useless, having collapsed on the table in laughter. Jasper was frantically wiping at his forehead.

"Um, oh shit. Is there something on my head?" he asked as he kept wiping.

"Something on your forehead? Jasper, who the fuck gave you a hickey on your head?" Alice screamed.

I felt Jasper kick Edward under the table, "Thanks a fucking lot, Pal." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edward sat up wiping the tears from his face, "Hey, I told you the girls wouldn't hear a peep out of me about what happened. I knew I wouldn't have to say anything. One look at your forehead and YOU would have to tell them the story!"

"So what the fuck did happen then?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well, I..er...I mean, I might have.." Jasper stuttered. "Oh fuck it:" he resigned. "I dragged Edward into Candiiland and stuck a big dildo with a suction cup on the end to my forehead. It got stuck and Edward had to pry it off."

I choked on my water laughing, while Edward tried to get my arms over my head and slapped my back. We were both laughing hysterically, while Alice and Jasper both sat cross armed and angry staring at us.

"Well I am glad **someone** finds this funny." Alice fumed. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with him Edward? I can't take him to school and be seen with him like this!"

"Me? You're blaming me? He was the one that stuck it to his own damn forehead!" Edward laughed.

Alice huffed once at Edward and grabbed Jasper's hand, "Come on, Jasper."

"Where are we going now?" he whined.

"To Macy's and the cosmetics counter. They have to have something there that will cover that up."

Edward and I continued to laugh as they made their way out of the restaurant. Alice towing Jasper like a angry mother would drag a screaming 2 year old out of a toy store.

When we'd gained some semblance of control, Edward turned on me, "So, are you going to tell me what you and Alice got up to all afternoon?"

"Nothing much." I lied.

He ducked his head down and looked in my eyes, "Why don't I believe you?"

I shifted in the booth to avoid his glare and flinched in pain. He turned in the seat and looked at me fully.

"Bella, your pale and look like your in pain. What is going on?"

"Not now Edward it's a really long story and I don't think this is the place to talk about it." I pleaded.

I knew I couldn't hide my purple ass from him forever, but I really didn't want to discuss it over Mushroom Ravioli either.

Edwards eyes continued to burn a hole in the side of my head. When the waitress came to take our order, he ordered them to go, "If you won't talk to me here Bella, then we'll just go some where you will."

I dropped my head in my hands, "Fine, but do you mind if we just go home then?" it felt like my face was on fire.

********

Ten minutes later we were picking Alice and Jasper up outside of Macy's. Miraculously the offending hickey on Jaspers forehead was all but gone.

"Wow Alice, what miracle cosmetic do you find to cover that thing up with?" I laughed.

'Bare Minerals. It covers all blemishes. Now I am just going to have to come over before school everyday until that thing heals." she stated proudly.

Edward adjusted the rear mirror to get a better look, "Aw, you look pretty, Jazz."

Jasper doing his best impression of a girls voice, flicked Edward off, "Aw, fuck you very much, Buddy."

We finally made it back to the house and I slide carefully out of the seat. Sitting for the hour long ride home was absolute torture. Edward could tell something was wrong, I had only been on the verge of tears for the last 45 minutes.

"Go on upstairs, Bella. I'll get dishes and stuff for the food and meet you up there."

I got into his room and immediately went into the bathroom and stripped from the waist down. I turned slowly in the mirror and gasped. My ass looked like raw hamburger. I couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into tears. Not only did it hurt like hell, but I had to explain this Edward. He'd probably take me home for sure now.

I heard him moving around in the bedroom, so I grabbed a towel and hitched it around my waist right before he knocked on the door.

"Bella? Is everything alright in there?"

I cleared my throat, "Um yeah, I'm fine", but my voice broke on the last word.

"Bella, please open the door. If something's wrong I really need to know, love."

I might as well get the humiliation over with now. I walked over and popped the lock on the door and let him in. He took in my tear stained face and the fact that I was naked from the waist down, save for the towel, and was instantly worried. His hands were on my face.

"Bella, love are you hurt? What's the matter?"

Sobs broke loose from my chest and the best I could do was a strangled version of the story, "Alice...wanted me to get waxed for you...and some got left...so she told me to use the hand dryer...and she scrubbed...and it hurts really bad.".

He stared at the wall over my head while he tried to process the fragmented information that I had given him. "Ok, let me see if I have this right. Alice wanted you to get waxed for me. Some of the wax was still on you, so Alice told you to use a hand dryer while she scrubbed it off?"

I nodded my head while more sobs and tears over took me. I was completely humiliated and waiting for him start laughing at me. I chanced a look up at him, but the look on his face startled me.

Edward wasn't amused at all. Edward was angry. His jaw was tight, his eyes were closed and his lips were silently forming curse words.

He got control over himself, "Bella, you are going to have to let me see what the damage is."

I shook my head, "No, no way!"

"Fine, lets go" and he grabbed my hand.

"Go? Go where?"

"To the emergency room" he growled, dragging me behind him.

"THE EMERGENCY ROOM! No Edward! Oh god, it's not that bad, really! I'm just being a huge baby, I swear!" I begged.

That stopped him in his tracks, "Oh really, Bella? I watched you flinch getting out of the booth at the restaurant. I watched you on the verge of tears all the way home. Then I come in here and your crying and can barely talk." he reached around me and lightly touched by butt through the towel, I involuntarily grimaced at the contact. "Now I lightly touch you and your face contorts in pain. Now please, tell me again how this is nothing Bella."

I couldn't argue with him anymore, but there was no way in hell I was going to the emergency room. I gave up and dropped the towel to the floor and slowly turned around to show him my backside.

He gasped, "Oh my god, love!" he dropped to his knees to get a closer look. "Bella this is chaffing and a pretty severe burn.".

He stood up and was talking to himself as he took out his phone, "What the hell was Alice thinking? A hand dryer? Is she ignorant to how hot those things get? Now I don't feel bad at all for bringing Jasper back in the condition he was in."

I interrupted his conversation with no one, "Um, who are you calling?".

He held the phone up to his ear and mouthed, "My dad".

I dropped my head into my hands wishing the floor would swallow whole. I felt Edward pull me into his chest while he talked to his dad on the phone.

In the end, the story was that Alice's friend burned herself on a hand dryer at the mall. His dad told him ice or cool water and burn ointment on the burn and he'd call in a prescription for the pain.

After chastising Alice loudly, Edward sent her and Jasper to the Pharmacy to pick up my prescription, telling them it was the least they could do.

He returned to me in the bathroom after sending them off in the Volvo and set about drawing me a cool bath.

"Here you go, love. You should feel better after a soak. I'll give you some privacy." and he turned to leave the room.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, "No. Please, will you stay with me?"

"OK, love. If you want me to stay in here with you while you soak, I can do that."

I shook my head, tears still leaking down my face, "No, I mean I want you to come in the bath with me. Please Edward." I whispered.

His eyes turned soft and he turned to me putting a finger under my chin so he could look in my eyes, "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes" I mumbled.

Edward sighed and reached back and yanked his shirt over his head. Then he undid his pants and let his jeans and boxers fall to floor before stepping out of them. He reached out and gently pulled my shirt over my head. He took my hand that was holding the towel around my waist in place, so it fell to the floor.

For the first time we were totally nude in front of each other and of course it had to be under the most awkward circumstances possible.

Edward walked over to the wall and adjusted the lighting so it was dim and barely on. Then he lifted me carefully into his arms bridal style and walked over to the sunken tub. He leaned into me kissing my ear and murmuring, "You're beautiful" and then he stepped down into the water.

**Edward to the rescue...gotta love him! Now leave me some love, please!!!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the updating delay. I've had a major medical crisis with my daughter and then FanFic was being dumb and wouldn't let me post. EPOV is on the way, but I am still working on it. I didn't want you all to wait any longer so you are getting BPOV now. Again, my apologies and please know that the stories have not been abandoned! My 14 year old daughter has Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis and we've been dealing with a pretty severe flare up...we could use both your patience and your prayers right now. I will be trying to update both stories at least once a week until her condition stabilizes.**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

_Edward walked over to the wall and adjusted the lighting so it was dim and barely on. Then he lifted me carefully into his arms bridal style and walked over to the sunken tub. He leaned into me kissing my ear and murmuring, "You're beautiful" and then he stepped down into the water._

_********_

I can feel the water on my toes first, it's luke warm. Edward pauses on the last step and whispers in my ear, "Take a deep breath love, this might be uncomfortable for you.".

I inhale a lung full of air loudly and bury my head in his chest as he steps down into the waist deep water. It burns on my sore and raw ass, an involuntary whimper escapes my lips.

"Baby, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" Edward pleads as he tucks his head down to mine.

I am biting down hard on my lip waiting for the sting to pass, so I just nodded into chest to let him know that I will be Ok.

Edward walks to other side of tub and sits down on one of the built in benches and pulls me into his lap. My ass makes contact with his upper thighs and I squeak and try to pull myself up. Yup, the ass definitely isn't up for any pressure to be applied there.

Edward senses my discomfort and turns me around so my back is to his chest, "Love, put your head against my shoulder" as he pulls my arms up and around the back of his neck. "Hold onto my neck and just let your body float in the water".

So much better and very comfortable too...I let my eye lids close and just enjoy the feeling of weightlessness. It's heaven.

Edward brings his hands up and starts tracing circle patterns on my stomach, "Wanna play 20 Questions, love?".

I smile slightly. I thought only adolescent girls played 20 Questions under a blanket with a flashlight at slumber parties. As amusing as it is, it would be fun to play with Edward and it would give me a chance to get to know him better.

"Sure" I say lazily, as I enjoy the feeling of Edwards hands caressing my stomach.

I feel him turn his head and smile against my cheek, "OK, me first. What's your favorite color?".

I fight the smile that wants to take over my face. Yesterday I would have told you without a doubt that red was my favorite color, but when I woke up this morning and looked into Edwards eyes, I knew that just wasn't true anymore.

"Green"...how pathetic am I?

He places a kiss on a cheek, I am pretty sure he saw right through my answer...but it was the truth.

"Your turn, love" he tells me.

"Um, what's your favorite color?" I stammered. I know it lacks originality to ask his question, but it's valid and telling information that people that love each other should know.

He chuckles in my ear, "Mmm, I am going to have to say that it's a tie between deep blue and brown.".

I smile and bite my lip. The reasoning behind his answers don't go unnoticed and to be honest...it turns me the fuck on! Suddenly I feel the need for him to elaborate...so I tease him.

"Brown? Edward, turds are brown. Why would you choose that color?".

He sighs and continues tracing geometric shapes on the skin of my stomach, "Well, brown is warm, inviting, mysterious, penetrating, loving, seductive, kind, sexy, deep, scandalous, intelligent, caring..."

I cut him off, "Wow, you are like the black hole of adjectives aren't you?". I have reason to suspect that had I not intervened, he would have gone on all night.

He ignores my cheap shot, "My turn! What's your favorite flower?".

That's a good question. I am not a "Girly Girl" like Alice. I am pretty sure anyone who sent me flowers would make me sneeze, before they provoke an actual emotion from me. However, I do remember playing in my Nana's garden as a child and her having all kinds of different rose bushes. One in particular on she had was always my favorite.

"Sterling Roses. My Nana had them in her garden. They are a beautiful silvery purple color and are thorn less...and flawless.".

Edward buries his nose in the side of my neck, "They sound amazing. I am going to have to hunt some down for you".

I smile and sigh, I am so far gone and relaxed, that I barely notice when Edward grazes my pubic area in the process of tracing an octagon on my stomach. His hand freezes when he realizes his mistake.

"Sorry about that, Love. I wasn't trying to be sexual or anything.". I could hear the panic in his voice and it's adorable.

I turn my head and look up into his eyes. His expression rivals that of a 5 year old being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I can help the laugh that erupts from my lips.

"It's OK, baby. I know you aren't trying to molest me in the bath while I soak my crispy ass." I laugh.

He flashes me his beautiful crooked smile and whispers, "I love it when you call me, baby. But just remember that nobody puts Baby in a corner.".

I can't help the loud and hysterical laughter that is bursting from my chest, "Edward did you seriously just quote "Dirty Dancing"?

"I can't help it" he says sheepishly. "Alice and her family came to stay with us at our vacation home in Wisconsin when we were ten. Unfortunately for me, that was summer she decided she was in love with Patrick Swayze and practically ran that movie on a 24 hour loop the entire time. By the time August rolled around, my dad was threatening to dump her in the bowels of Lake Michigan if she didn't turn it off. That's when Emmett and I introduced her to "The Lost Boys". Luckily we only had to endure a month of her talking about a yummy Corey/Corey sandwich, after that.".

We both laughed at that. Dear sweet Alice, such a star struck girl. I couldn't help but giggle when I remembered my own story about Alice and her obsession with all things famous.

"I remember going to Los Angeles with her and her parents for a week last summer. While her parents and Emmett got out and saw the sights, Alice dragged me to the famed restaurant of the stars, "The Ivy". We sat out there everyday for 5 days and the only thing close to a star that we saw, was stylist to the stars, Rachel Zoe. She looked like she weighed 2 lbs and ordered a glass of water and crouton!".

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes, "That's nothing. We went to New York one year for the Macy's Day Parade and N'Sync was on one of the floats. Alice started crying when they came into view and desperately wanted their autograph but was to chicken shit to get it herself. When the float got right in front of us, she shoved her note pad and pen into my hands and kicked me out in front of it." he shakes his head and chuckles at the memory. "Of course I lose my balance and wipe out doing a belly flop onto the pavement. The driver of the float slams on the breaks and all the guys end up falling over on top of each other. Joey lands on his stomach on the floor, Chris lands on top of him, then Justin, then JC. It looks like a scene out of some gay porn movie.".

By this time I laughing so hard at the visual that tears are streaming down my face and I am having problems talking, because I totally remember watching that on TV!

"Oh my god, that was **YOU?**" I manage to get out.

Edward isn't laughing, but I can see the humor in his eyes, "Not my most graceful moment, but it entertained the masses and Alice did end up with her autograph in the end. I broke my wrist when I landed and Justin fractured his ankle...we shared an ambulance.".

Now I am roaring with laughter! Leave it to Alice to literally throw Edward under the perverbial bus!

"OK love, it's your turn to ask a question" he reminds me with a chuckle.

"Um, whens your birthday?".

"June 20th" he states matter of factly. "And thanks to Alice, I know you have one coming up on the 13th.".

Remind me to kill Alice for telling him about my birthday and for suggesting that he shop for a gift for me. She knows how much I hate being fussed over. People always want to see the day of my birth as a celebration...I see it as a tragedy. You're born, you live, you die...why celebrate the first day of your death process?

Edward continues his soft patterns on my stomach, only he changed from making shapes. I concentrate hard and I am able to feel him making letters? I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-F-O-R-E-V-E-R.

I turn my head against his shoulder so I can look in his eyes, "I love you forever too, Edward". I pull his head down to mine and gently kiss his lips. The connection sends a jolt electricity through my body and I turn myself so I am straddling him in the tub.

He opens his legs some, so my butt isn't actually touching his lap. I run my fingers through his hair and bring my mouth back to his. I lick his bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance. He opens his mouth to me and gently massages my tongue with his. He brings his hands up and laces them in my hair. God I love it when he holds my head this way.

Our kiss is deepening and becoming more urgent. My chest is literally crushed to his and our erratic breathing causes my erect nipples to move against him. I am so turned on and he really hasn't even touched me yet. My body is so hot that I feel like the bath water is going to start to boil at any minute.

I pull my mouth back from his and whisper against his lips, "Touch me, Baby. Please".

His eyes meet mine and he slowly untangles his hands from my hair. They glide gently down my neck to my shoulders, down my arms to my elbows and just as he brings them up to palm my chest...

"Bella. Are you in here?" that goddamn Pixie!

Edward smiles up at me and lets out a chuckle, "We're in here Alice".

Alice comes bursting through the door with a glass of water, a pill bottle and her mouth moving 100 miles an hour, "OK Bella, I've got the Percocet that Dr. Cullen gave you. And I think you should..."

She looks up for the first time since entering the room and see's us naked in the tub and me straddling Edwards lap.

"Oh for fucks sake! You guys couldn't have warned me first" and spins on her heel to face the other direction.

Edward rolls his eyes, "Calm the fuck down, Alice. You can't see anything. Just set the shit on the side of the tub here and get the fuck out.".

She backs across the room without turning around and sets the water and pills in front of me, "Jasper and I rented movies if you want to watch them with us.". I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

Edwards also picks up on her foul mood and winks at me, "Oh yeah, what movies did you get? I bet I can guess and I am almost positive that if my dad finds out they are in his house, he'll make good on the threat to hide your body in Lake Michigan.".

I hear Alice huff and watch her stomp her foot, "Fuck off Edward. "Dirty Dancing" and "The Lost Boys" are now considered cult classics.". Then she stomps out of the room while Edward and I collapse into each other laughing.

"That pint sized cock blocker, had it coming." Edward laughs as he stretches his body underneath me so he can rest his head against the side of tub.

I watch his eyes take me in as I sit above him. "God your beautiful Bella. Do you know that?".

I can feel the blush erupt across my face and chest, "You're just saying that to make me feel better about my purple ass" I tease.

His hands are now resting on my upper thighs and he is making slow circular patterns with his thumbs on my inner thighs. His eyes are holding mine and then I watch as his gaze slides down my body. He sees my bare chest, my stomach, my naval, my hips.

Then his gazes comes back to mine like he's asking for permission. I offer him a slight smile and then he drops his eyes to my lap.

One of his hands moves up to my hip and he lets his thumb drag across where there once was an unruly tuft of pubic hair.

"You did this for me?" he whispers.

I pull at my bottom lip with my teeth and give a barely audible, "Yes.".

I see a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, "That must have hurt like a bitch." it comes out as a statement and not a question.

"Yes" I breathe totally distracted by the feeling of his thumb being mere centimeters from where I wanted it to be.

His tumb dips a little bit lower, grazing the lips of my sex, "I love that you wanted to do this for me, Bella." he said as his lips kissed my temple. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt in the process. It would have been nice to enjoy my gift tonight.".

"Who says you can't still enjoy it? Only my ass is hurt." I tease.

Edward snorts and rolls his eyes, "You make it so hard to be a gentleman, Bella.".

I lean over him and bring my forearms to rest on either side of his head and let my lips move softly against his, "Honestly baby, my ass is almost numb in this water. As a gentleman, the least you could do is show me that what I went through today was worth it.".

I lick his lips and he opens his mouth to me. My tongue seeks out his and then they fight for dominance. This kiss is not soft and passionate. It's full of desire and longing. I can feel my body getting more and more aroused. My hips thrust into him and I can feel his bare and hard cock trapped between my folds. I can't resist the urge to feel more of him. So I carefully slide my sex up his dick. I am rewarded with a loud moan from Edward.

"Holy fuck, Bella. If you keep that up I won't be held responsible for what I do to you.".

I smile, "You can do anything you want to my pus..". I am interrupted by Edwards fingers to my lips.

"Don't even say the _P_ word, Bella. You don't have one of those. You have a Kitty, do you understand? "

A giggle escapes my mouth, "A Kitty? Really Edward?".

"Yes really" he says annoyed. "I hate the word Pussy when used as an adjective to describe a girls bits and pieces. It just sounds sloppy, wet and nasty."

I lean in and give him another chaste kiss on the mouth, "You are truly adorable, you know that?".

"Mmm, so I've been told" he mumbles between kisses. 'I don't like the word _Cunt_ either. Prostitutes and Porn Stars have those. But you, love. You have a beautiful bare Kitty.".

"Is there any other words that are off limits with you, Webster?" I goad.

"Yes. The only time I want to hear talk of _Beavers_ in reference to your Kitty, is when you are talking over a CB Radio. And _Cooter_ is the name of the mechanic on "Dukes of Hazard" and since I'm very much heterosexual, please don't use that in reference to your sex either.".

I laugh as his mouth is now devouring my neck, jaw and collarbone, "Wow, you have a lot of issues with words, Edward.".

He flips us over and supports my weight underneath him so my butt floats just above the seat in the bath tub, "Mmm, yes I do." he mumbles into my neck. "But words can be very erotic." He pulls himself up to my ear and whispers, "Like if I were to say, I want to bury my cock in your soaking wet slit and fuck you until you scream my name." as he lets one of his hands travel down my stomach and cups my sex. One finger finds my entrance and he inserts his finger up to one knuckle.

"Jesus Bella, those words made you so fucking so hot. Do you see what words can do to your body?".

Beyond words, I just frantically nod my head in agreement. I want more, I want him to touch me more. I groan when I feel him pull his finger out of me.

He whispers to me, "Bella, love. Can you open your eyes for me?".

My eyes snap open at his request and his gaze held mine as I watched him put the finger that was just in me up to his mouth and licks it clean. "I've never had the urge to taste anyone before, Bella. But you...you taste like fucking sugar." he panted in my ear.

My eyes rolled back in my head. He was right, words are erotic. Him describing what I taste like to him, turns me on more than I could have ever imagined. Everything below my waist is tingling...in a good way. The pain in my ass is completely forgotten.

Edward gently bites my ear lobe, "Can I taste you again, Bella? I've never done it before, but I promise to be gentle.". His voice sounds like pure sex. It's low and velvety...it ignites a fire storm between my legs.

"Yes, oh fuck yes" I moan.

Edward pulls back from my face with a smirk on his face, "You're a naughty girl, love. I think you like it when I talk dirty to you.". He leans back down into my ear, "Tell me you like it when I talk to you.".

"I fucking love it when you talk to me, Baby" I mumble.

As he starts kissing down my chest, Edward keeps talking to me, "I love you so fucking much, Bella. I can't get close enough to you. I feel like I've known you forever and that all the missing pieces of me, have been put into place. I need you so much.".

He comes back up and locks eyes with me, "Bella, I've never done this before. I am going to need your input, so please don't hold anything back from me. It's just you and me, so don't feel self conscious...just feel.".

I lace my fingers in his hair and nod at him.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me you'll let go and feel and that if you are uncomfortable or I hurt you, you'll tell me".

I bring his lips to mine and whisper against them, "I promise".

He smiles against my lips and then deepens the kiss. He kisses me until I am gasping for air. His mouth breaks from mine and starts laying a trail of kisses down my body. My head is resting on the edge of the tub, he moves between my legs and rests my legs on his shoulders so I am floating on the surface of the water.

"Jesus Bella, your Kitty looks so fucking sexy waxed. I love that you would want to do something like this for me. You're so fucking beautiful." and then he starts kissing my inner thighs. My clit is literally throbbing with need. I can feel his breath on my folds as he works his way up my inner leg.

I watch him as he runs his index finger between my lips and then gently massages my button. My hips buck some at the sensation, "Does that feel good, love?". I am pretty sure that it's rhetorical question, but I nod my head regardless.

He offers me a crooked smile and then uses his thumb and index finger to open my sex to him. I hear him mumble, "So fucking beautiful". My eyes close and seconds later I feel his tongue swipe gently up my slit from my entrance all the way up to my clit, where he makes several circles around it, getting tighter with each pass.". I can't help the loud gutteral moan that escapes my chest.

I grab tightly onto the sides of the tub, "Holy shit, Baby. That feels amazing" I tell him.

I hear him chuckle against me and then feel his tongue flick softly over my nub, making hips tilt into him looking for more friction. He continues to tease me with soft flicks until I can't take it anymore and grab the back of his head, pushing him into me.

"What's a matter, love? Need me to lick you harder or something?" he teases.

"Yes! Oh god, yes, please Edward. It feels so fucking good" I beg.

"If you think that feels good...wait for this" and then he plunges one finger into me while he latches back onto my clit.

I can't help but scream his name as he continues to work me over. I can feel pressure forming low in my stomach. My breathing is labored and erratic, my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest, the muscles in my legs are trying to clamp down on his head. I raise my head and look down...watching Edward go down on me is one of the hottest things I have ever seen. He is shaking his head back and fourth and moaning against me, causing the most delicious vibrations I have ever felt, I can see his shoulder working to thrust his finger in and out of me...the whole scene is amazingly beautiful.

Just when I think it can't get any better...his eyes open and meet mine. He holds my gaze as he pulls his finger out of me and replaces it with his tongue. He stares into my eyes the whole time he is tongue fucking me.

Instinct takes over. I raise my right hand to my mouth and lick my index and middle fingers. While holding his eyes with mine, I watch the lust in his green orbs explode as I lower my wet fingers down and start frantically circling my clit. I have no idea where Dirty Bella came from, but suddenly she has a lot to say.

"Do you like to watch me play with myself while you fuck me with your tongue?" I ask.

He pulls his tongue from me and mumbles, "Fucking Christ Bella...that is so hot.".

This time two fingers replace his tongue in me. He stands up and leans over me while stroking himself, "I want you so fucking bad, Bella. I can't wait to feel your heat and wetness wrapped around my cock. To feel your insides clench around me as you come on me.".

A chorus of moans and groans leave my body and echo through out the bathroom while Edward keeps talking. "That's it, love. Don't hold back, I love the sounds you make for me. Let it go, love. Let me hear you.".

I'm moaning and panting, my fingers are moving faster and faster against myself. I can see Edward has a rythmn worked out with the hand thrusting into me and the one stroking himself.

"Oh fuck, Bella. I can feel you're getting close. I want you to come with me." he pants in my ear.

"Oh God, Edward!" I scream. "I'm so close, Baby! So close.".

Edward turns his hand upwards and presses his fingers into my G-Spot and I explode. I see white light and stars. I feel a million miles away. I know I am screaming, but I can't stop it.

I feel Edwards mouth covering mine as he swollows my screams. I can taste myself on him. I start coming down and I feel my hips rock against his fingers as the last of my orgasm plays out.

Edward moans into my mouth and then I feel something hot all over chest and stomach. I look down and watch as Edward comes all over me. The sight of it launches me into a second orgasm. My hand covers his on his cock and help him pump himself through the last waves of pleasure.

Edwards head drops onto my shoulder, "Christ that was hot, Bella. I love you so much.".

I hold his head to me and run my fingers through the back of his hair, "I love you too.".

He lifts his head and kisses me with all the love I know he feels inside. "You're amazing, Bella and you taste so much better then I imagined. I could never get tired of pleasuring you with my mouth.".

"Good, because I could never get tired of letting you pleasure me with your mouth" I laugh. "I swear you are expert at it. I can't believe it was your first time.".

He rolls his eyes, "I just listen your body, Bella. It tells me everything I need to know. Besides, I kind have had to make sure to do it right...especially after that stellar head you gave me last night.".

I laugh out loud obnoxiously, "Mmm, liked that did you?".

Edward grunts and peppers kisses along my collarbone, "You have no fucking idea, Bella".

We spend the next several minutes cleaning...er, teasing...each other up and then Edward pulls the plug on the drain.

"Time to get out love.". He has me stand up and then wraps a big white fluffy towel around me and wraps another one around his waist.

He turns again and grabs one of the pills and the glass of water that Alice brought me, "Here, love. Take this for me, please.".

"I really don't think it's necessary, Edward. It doesn't hurt that much anymore" I protest.

"Bella, you've been floating in a cool bath, that's why it doesn't hurt. But give it a few minutes outside of the tub and it will burn again. Please just take the damn pill...I can't see you in pain again tonight." and he flashes me the puppy dog eyes.

"Cheater" I mutter as I pop the pill in my mouth and swallow a gulp of water.

He leans down and kisses a spot behind my ear, "Thank you, love. Believe me, you'll be glad I made you take this later.".

He reaches down and picks me up and steps out of the tub, "Edward I am not an invalid. I think I can manage the short walk to the bedroom myself." I complain.

"Perhaps you can" he smirks. "But why ruin a chance to cop a feel" and I feel his index finger run along my slit.

"Edward...so naughty!"

**I tried to give you guys plenty of lemony goodness to compensate for the lack of updating. Please be kind and leave me lots of love!**

**Love,**

**Kari**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok kids, we've got decisions to make. We are winding down to end of their weekend of love and I am not sure how to proceed with things. Part of me wants to wrap up this end of the story in the next chapter and then pick up with a sequel where I can merge both points of view. What do you guys think? I almost think a sequel would be a lot easier to keep up with and easier to update. But my decision will based on your input...so please let me know your thoughts.**

***DISCLAIMER* As always, I own nothing Twilight!**

_He reaches down and picks me up and steps out of the tub, "Edward I am not an invalid. I think I can manage the short walk to the bathroom." I complain._

"_Perhaps you can" he smirks. "But why ruin a chance to cop a feel" and I feel his index run along my slit._

"_Edward...so naughty!"_

_********_

We made our way back into Edwards room and over to the bed. I cringed at the thought of him making me sit on his bed, but ever the care taker, he set me down on my feet next to it and ordered me down on my stomach.

He opened the bedroom door, scanned the hallway really quick for any signs of Alice and Jasper, and then bolted down the hallway in nothing but a towel. He returned two minutes later with a medical kit. After closing and locking the door, he made his way over to the bed.

Edward dug around in the kit for a minute and came up with a tube of burn ointment.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. This is going to hurt like a bitch." I know he couldn't help the flinch that crept up on his face.

I shrugged and turned my head chin down in the pillow, "I didn't expect anything less, so you might as well get this over with.".

I felt him pull my towel away and then heard a gasp. I craned my head over shoulder, "Is it really that bad?".

He swallowed hard, "No...er, I mean, yeah...kinda. But love, purple or not...you have the nicest ass I've ever seen.".

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Seen many bare asses have you, Mr. Virgin?".

"No, at least not, like, right in front of me" he stammered. "But I've seen plenty of nudity in movies.".

I couldn't help but laugh. Great! He's measuring my naked ass against Hollywood actresses...I'm flattered!

I continue to giggle at him, "Just rub some of that goop on my ass, Edward".

I heard him squeeze some of the ointment out of the tube and into his hand, "Shall we go on the count of three, love?".

I was suddenly transported into that little sound proof room in the back of the Salon and I panic.

"NO!" I wail at him.

Edward scrambles up the bed to me and lowers his head down to mine, concern written all over his face.

"Bella, I haven't touched you yet. What's the matter?".

"I don't want you to count three. Just fucking do it, already." I yell at him.

He's confused, "Bella I don't understand. Why don't you want me to count to three?".

Fucking hell! He's going to make me explain it to him. "Ugh!" I grunt out of frustration. "Alice and Gianna pulled that "we go on three" shit and then they went on every number except three. It was an ambush and I just don't want to go there again. If you are going to do it, just fucking do it. NO COUNTING" I growl at him to stress my point.

He thinks I can't see him, but out of the corner of my eye I see him fighting the amused expression that is threatening to take over his face as he sat up...fucker!

A second later I feel a small sting as he applies the salve to my ass. I'm pleasantly surprised that it doesn't hurt more.

I look back at Edward and smile, "It's actually not that bad, baby. It only stings a little.".

He offers one of his heart stopping crooked smiles, "I'm glad, love. But I think that might be because of the Percocet you took earlier. It still looks pretty raw back here.".

Five minutes later my ass is feeling pleasantly greasy and I have a terminal case of the giggles. "Hey, Edward" I yell out to him as he washes his hands in the bathroom. "My ass cheeks feel all slippery. I wonder if this is what Porn Stars feel like after they get all lubed up?".

"Yeah, I definitely think you're feeling the effects of the pain meds now" Edward chuckles as he comes back in the room.

Just then there is a knock on the door, "Edward..Bella. Can we come in?".

"ALICE!" I yell. "Sure, come on in!".

"Er, Bella. We aren't dressed, love." Edward points out.

I take a good look at my Adonis wrapped in nothing but a towel and fight the urge to drool. "No, you aren't dressed and don't you fucking dare think about putting anything on either. If I have to be naked with a slimy ass, then so are you, Mister." I slur at him.

"OK, love. I'll stay naked with you, but you'll be the only one with a slimy ass...I wouldn't want to give Jasper any ideas" he says offering me a wink.

I burst into an obnoxious chorus of giggles. I can't stop myself, but at the same time, the sound of them are irritating the shit out me...weird.

Edward smacks the door as he walks into the linen closet, "Just a minute guys. We're not decent.".

"Oh sure! Now you warn me! An hour ago it was just fine to let me walk in on you all naked and wet." I hear Alice complain through the door.

"Naked and wet?" I hear Jasper whisper. "Where the fuck was I?".

I second later I hear a slap, a thump, Jasper yell "Fuck" and Alice demand that he go back their room. Jasper obviously said the wrong thing, I could hear Alice talking to herself on the other side of the door...never a good sign.

"Fucking pervert. He doesn't care who's naked, as long as, someones naked. I could have told him Rosie O'Donell was naked and wet on the otherside of the door and he'd still want to see it." Alice complained to nobody.

Edward comes back from the closet with a top sheet in hand and pops the lock on the door on his way through, "Give us two minutes before you come in Alice" he tells her.

He makes his way over to the bed and spreads the sheet over me, whips his towel off and climbs in the bed and underneath the sheet with me.

He offers me a smile when he rolls over on his side and his cock rubs against my leg. Giving me a seductive wink, he yells the all clear to Alice.

A second later Alices head pops in the door with her eyes closed, "Is it really all clear or I am going to see ass cracks again?".

"It's safe, Alice" Edward and I sigh at the same time. "JINX" we say in tandem again and then start giggling at each other.

Alice giggles along with us before turning serious, "Bella, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry about everything that happened today. I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested using the hand dryer to remove the rest of the wax. I should have known better.".

I glare at Alice, giving her the stink eye, "Look don't even bother apologizing to me Mary Alice McCarty..."

Alices eyes are big saucers and flooded with tears when she tries to cut me off, "Please don't hate me, Bella. I know it was stupid and foo...".

I snap my fingers at her, "Just shut it, Alice. Save your apology for that poor women we traumatized when she walked in and found me bent over with my ass under the dryer and you scrubbing it like a mad woman." I giggle.

Edward bursts out laughing, "Oh my god...NO! Please tell me that didn't seriously happen!".

Alice and I look at each other and start hysterically laughing too, "Why do you think we had to change resturants, Edward." Alice chokes out between laughs.

"I swear she turned three shades of white!" I add.

"It didn't help that you waved at her, Bella." Alice giggles.

Edward is laughing so hard that he rolls his naked ass right off the side of the bed.

"Oh for the love of all that fucks, Edward! Good Lord, have you never heard of boxer shorts!" Alice screeches as she covers her eyes and spins around to face the opposite direction.

"It's your fault, pixie! If you hadn't scalded, scrubbed and waxed Bella to within an inch of her life, she wouldn't be trapped naked in my bed insisting that I be naked along with her..not that I'm complaining" Edward qualifies as he climbs back under the sheets with me.

"You forgot trapped naked with a greasy ass, baby" I correct him.

"Sorry, love" he says as he gives me a peck on the lips.

Alice spins slowly back around making sure the coast is clear, "OK, so I am forgiven then?".

I look up at Edward and he silently nods his head at me.

"Yes Alice. I forgive you. I'll just have to carry liquid hand sanitizer with me at all times now. I never want to see or use another hand dryer ever again." I cringe.

Alice dances over the bed and gives me an ackward hug since I am stuck on my stomach, "Thank you, Bella and for what it's worth...I feel just awful about everything. If you need anything, I'll just be down the hall."

And just like that, my favorite munchkin skips out the door closing it behind her.

Edward rolls onto his side supporting his head on his bent elbow and starts rubbing my back with his free hand.

"How did you and Alice meet, love?" he asks.

I turn my head in his direction and lay it down on the pillow closing my eyes, "Mmm, Alice was friends with Rosalie until she started dating Emmett. Then she didn't have time for Alice anymore. One thing lead to another and the more Rosalie neglected their friendship, the closer Alice and I got." I tell him lazily. Thoroughly enjoying the back rub.

He was quite for a minute and then asked, "So I was curious. If you are going to be seventeen in a few days, why are you only a Sophomore? Shouldn't you be a Junior like me and Alice?".

I sigh and open my eyes. I'm so bored with this question. Alice is constantly riding my ass about being a year behind her, when I don't have to be.

"Renee...my mom" I tell him. "thought that she could home school Rosalie and I. Of course like everything else Renee ever did, she lost interest in it and us. We fell behind in our schooling and when she left my dad had no choice but to enroll us in public school. They were worried that Rosalie and I wouldn't be able to keep up with the other kids our age who started out in public school, so they held us back a year. Technically Rosalie should be Senior and I should be Junior like you pointed out. Rosalie is taking a placement test the first week of school to move up a grade so she can join Emmett at College next year. I know she'll pass it, so she'll be a Senior this year.".

He pondered my answer and then asked the inevitable, "Can't you take the same test and move up a year too?".

"Yes, I could" I sigh. "But I just never saw the point. What difference would a year make?" I ask rhetorically as my eyes drifted shut again.

Edward stops rubbing my back, causing my eyes to snap open. He has the most hurt look on his face.

"Wouldn't you want us to go away to college together?" he asks.

"Do you see us together in a year?" I counter.

His clear green eyes bore into my soul, "Bella, when I think of the future...all I see is you.".

I can't help the tears that pool in my eyes and spill over at his words. I reach my hand up and gently stroke his cheek and lips, "I see you too" I whisper.

He drops his head to mine and give me a series of passionate closed mouth kisses. He pulls away slightly so he can see my eyes, "Will you take the placement test for me Bella? So when we finally leave Forks, we leave together...no looking back?".

I nod my head, "Yes Edward. I will take the test for us. For our future.".

He rests his forehead to mine, "Thank you, love. You don't know how much this means to me. The thought of leaving you here for a whole year while I go away to school...it just kills me. I'll follow you anywhere you go, love.".

"Fabulous, I've just agreed to skip a year so I can go away to College with a stalker! I'll do this Edward, but I swear to God, if you ever roll up to my house in your Volvo blasting the creeper anthem "Two Steps Behind" by Def Leppard...I will purposely fail this year, get held back and acquire a restraining order!" I tease.

Edward rolls his eyes and snorts, "Lucky for you I've never been a huge Leppard fan. However, "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, is one of my personal favorites.".

I put my hand on his chest and plafully push him over on his back, "Not funny, Cullen!".

Edward stops laughing and stares up at the ceiling."Can you believe we've only know each other for, 28 hours?" he says snapping his phone shut after checking the time.

"28 hours?" I muse. "Wow, that means this is officially the longest relationship I've ever been in".

"Oh really?" he says as he rolls over on his side with a menacing look on his face. "And who, prey tell, was the poor unsuspecting bastard, whose ass I fully intend to kick on Monday?".

I laugh at his idle threat, "It was just Mike Newton, when I was in 5th grade and he was in 6th. It lasted all of 3 hours. He asked me out at recess and we were finished before school dismissed that same day. I caught him picking his nose during study hall...it never would have worked out between us. He didn't share my stance on the mandatory usuage of tissue to relieve nasal congestion".

"Ahh, yes." Edward mocked. "To pick or not to pick? That is the question.".

'So what side of the "Pick/Don't Pick" debate are you on, Edward?" I challenge.

"Oh I am staunchly "Don't Pick." he affirms. "Unless you're stuck in rush hour traffic and desperately need to be entertained. Then it's every man for himself.".

He thinks he's so smart! "OK, Mr. Cullen. What about "Over or Under". Where do you stand on that?".

He doesn't even hesitate, "Over. Definitely, over".

What is it with men? "Grr! Why do men have such strong opinions about toliet paper roll placement? Seriously, no ones life depends on over or under! Can't you men just find peace in knowing that someone actually took the time to replace the roll to begin with?".

"Toliet paper roll placement is vital, Bella. The only way one can properly construct a Shit Mitt is if it's over. It ALWAYS has to be over." Edward explains with a look on his face that says _"Duh! This should be obvious"._

"Shit Mitt, Edward?" I giggle.

"Yeah, you know. When you take the TP and wrap around your hand like you are trying to mummify it. " he says very seriously.

"You are so adorable, baby" I mumble against his lips. "I can already tell that plungers and plumbing snakes are going to a mandatory accessory in all of our future bathrooms.".

Edward turned his eyes to me with a serious expression on his face, "Speaking of the future Bella, our parents come home tomorrow and then there's Monday. I'm not sure how I feel about that.".

"How you feel about what, baby?" I ask confused.

He swallowed thickly and got a shy look in his eyes as he rolled to his side to face me.

"I don't know, love. We've kind of been cacooned in this little bubble all weekend. I mean, sure we went to Port Angeles this weekend, but all in all we've only been in public together a total of one hour. I guess I am just worried that our first public outing is going to be at school on Monday. You've only ever known me here, where it's just you and me with no interference. What if you don't like the "Public" me as much?".

"The Public you?" I clarify.

"Yeah. You know, the one that will get jealous and possessive of another guy ogling you. The one that will want your hand in his whenever possible. The one that will dry hump you in public to show everyone who you belong too." he smirked.

"Hmm. Well, I can't promise you that I'll be much better. You are beautiful and I am absolutely ordinary. So I am pretty sure I am the one who's going to have to stake her claim...with a baseball bat if necessary." I tell him while I gently stroke his cheek.

"Bella" he huffs. "Stop with the self depreciating comments. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You're absolutely the most beautiful thing in my world. Your stunning heart shaped face, those deep soulful brown eyes and those full pouty kissable lips made me notice you in McDonalds and want to talk to you. But all of that, I quickly realized, was just a bonus. The minute you opened your mouth you owned me. So witty, intelligent and captivating ." he said thoughtfully.

I smile softly and pull him in for a kiss, "Thank you, Edward. I love you.".

"As I love you" he whispers against my lips.

"Don't worry about Monday, baby. It'll be perfect." I reassure him.

"You're probably right, love. If we're together, everything has to be perfect." he chuckles.

****************

I'm not exactly sure when it was when we had fallen asleep. Between the Percocet and the stress of the day, I didn't have it within my power to consciously decide to sleep.

I rolled over and noted that the time on the clock said 3:10 a.m. I was still laying on my stomach and Edward was cuddled up his side next to me with one arm slung protectively around my waist.

Edward sleeping was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen in my life. His lips were slightly pouted and as he dreamed, his lips would curve into a small smile and his eye brows would furrow. He looked so vulnerable and innocent, like a sleeping Peter Pan.

As I moved my hand to brush a lock of messy bronze hair from his forehead, I was shocked when Edward mumbled, "I love you, Bella.".

I froze thinking that I had woken him up. As I was getting ready to apologize he mumbles again, "Please don't leave, Bella. I'll make them understand.".

That's when I realized that he was dream wasn't a mushy love struck gooey one. I watched as his forehead became creased with anxiety and was stunned when a tear fell from underneath his eye lid.

"NO! No Dad, you can't make her leave! You can't make her leave! Bella, please stay with me. STAY WITH ME!" he yelled.

I gently shook Edwards shoulder, "Edward baby, you're dreaming wake up.".

"Stay Bella...don't leave...don't leave me. Mom, tell Dad to let her stay." he continued to fit in his sleep as more tears streamed down face.

I pulled myself up to my elbows and shook him a little harder, "Edward, I'm here! Please baby, wake up.".

Edward bolted upright in bed and frantically looked around trying to get his barings, as he scrubbed the tears from his eyes.

He visibly startled when I said, "Sorrry to wake you, but you were dreaming.".

He blinked furiously and looked at me a few times, before collapsing into me and hugging me tightly to him. "Bella, please no matter what happens or who tries to tear us apart...that you'll stay with me. Please promise me!" he cried.

In my head I started to piece together the parts of his dream that I was able to hear. It sounded like his Dad was trying to break us up and send me away. Silently I prayed that this was only a subconscious fear and not something we actually had to worry about...but intuition told me differently. From what he'd told me of his parents, I knew that they'd be a road block eventually.

I slowly and carefully rolled onto my back. My backside stung a little, but nothing like it did yesterday. I pulled Edward back to me and into my side. He clung to me like his life depended on it and rested his head on my chest over my heart.

"I promise Edward. No one will ever tear us apart. I'll fight for you. I'll fight for us.".

He turned his head up to mine. The pain in his eyes and the tears streaming down his face was almost too much to bare.

"I'll fight for us to, Bella. I love you so much and always will." he choked. "Always remember that.".

"I will, Edward. Just make sure that you remember I feel the same way." I said softly as I stroked his hair.

I felt him place a kiss over my heart and then I drifted back to sleep holding my whole world wrapped tightly in my arms.

**Hmm, it likes things between our love birds might not be so cut and dry. What do you think! Please hit the little green button and leave your thoughts. And don't for get to weigh in on the continue story/sequel debate!**

**Thanks kids!**

**Kari**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OK, here we go folks! Last chapter of this story and then we're off to the sequel! There is a lot happening in this chapter and you get your first glimpse of the reality of Bella's life outside the bubble they created over the weekend. I would appreciate some reviews, as it will help me with deciding the best direction for the sequel. Ok, so hold on tight and enjoy the ride...it's a bumpy one!!!**

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing Twilight.**

"_I'll fight for us to, Bella. I love you so much and always will." he choked. "Always remember that."._

"_I will, Edward. Just make sure that you remember I feel the same way." I said softly as I stroked his hair. _

_I felt him place a kiss over my heart and then I drifted back to sleep holding my whole world wrapped tightly in my arms._

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my face...a rarity in Forks. I started silently cursing myself for forgetting to shut the blinds once again, when I remembered that I wasn't in my room. I cracked one eye open and scoped out Edwards room. All was quiet except for the chirp of birds outside the large expanse of windows that made up one wall of his room.

I turned my head expecting to find a still sleeping Edward in bed next to me...but he wasn't there. I felt a little disappointed until I realized that I could seize the opportunity to brush my teeth and relieve myself before he realized I was up.

I stood up from the bed carefully. My ass felt like the skin was a little stiff, but the pain was almost gone. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, streaking naked across the room and closing the door behind me. I quickly empty my bladder and washed my hands. I then went over to the sink and brushed out my hair, pulling the tangled mess into a sloppy pony tail. I turned in the mirror and scoped out the damage to my ass. The skin still look dry, red and taunt, but overall it looked much better then it did last night. Some of the raw areas had already begun to scab over.

I shrugged my shoulders and then loaded my tooth brush with tooth paste and set about taking care of my morning breath. As I brushed, I looked over at all the switches on the wall. I noticed there was one for music, so I turned the volume down and let the music fill the room. Kings of Leon "Sex On Fire" was playing and I found myself dancing to the music while I scrubbed at my teeth. I was really starting to get into it, so I turned it up a bit and started swinging my pony tail around with my free hand waving around above my head while trying to sing around my tooth brush.

I was so lost in the music and my dancing, then when I dipped down low and came back up swaying my hips, I was shocked to find a very amused Edward sitting on the counter staring at me.

"I rirn't ear ew ome in" I mumbled around my tooth brush.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and reached over snagging the tooth brush out of my mouth. He handed me a cup of water prompting me to rinse. "I didn't get that, love. You want to try that again?" he chuckled.

I felt my face fill with blood as I reached for the hand towel, "I said, 'I didn't hear you come in'".

He hopped off the counter and pulled me into his arms. "Well, I didn't want to disturb you. I was rather enjoying watching you dance. You got pretty low there for someone who doesn't dance.".

"I only said that I couldn't dance when there was another person involved. I never said I couldn't dance like an idiot when I was by myself. Or rather when **I think** I'm by myself." I clarified.

He laughed, "OK love, fair enough. But right now we have bigger problems then how you dance when you're alone.".

"We do?" I asked confused.

Edward looked bashful as his eyes lowered to where his very obvious erection was sandwiched between us.

I couldn't help the sly smile that crossed my face. "Since when is this" I asked as I palmed his cock and stroked it, "a problem?".

"Mmm, it's not per se...especially when you're doing that" he hummed in my ear.

I continue stroking him until I could feel some pre-cum start to bubble from the tip. Then instinct takes over and I drop to my knees and lick it off with my tongue.

"Sweet fuck, Bella" Edward moans as he reaches back and steadies himself against the counter.

I look up at him from under my lashes and smile right before I grab his ass and thrust him into my mouth until I feel the head hit the back of my throat.

I instantly feel Edwards hands on my head. He is grabbing my ponytail in one hand and the other is at the back of my neck.

"Oh...shit...fuck...baby, you can't just do that...fuck!" he stutters as my mouth forms a vacuum around his stiff cock and I pull my head up and then back down on it in a steady rhythm.

"God Bella...so good. I fucking love your mouth" Edward chants. I can feel moisture running down my inner thigh I am so turned on. I can't help myself. I take one hand away from his ass and start rubbing on my clit. It feels so good that I can't help the muffled humming noises I am making against Edwards cock.

Apparently the sensation of my pleasure hums was enough to draw Edwards attention. I felt his grip on my ponytail tighten.

"Jesus...fuck...Bella, are you....OH MY GOD!" he screamed as he watched me stroke myself. "Fuck...I'm not going to last long...so good...so fucking hot.....FUUUCCCKKKK".

I felt him twitch and spray his cum down my throat. I greedily swallowed everything he gave me. I barely had time to pull my mouth off of him, when I was scooped up off the floor by my arm pits and deposited on the counter. By the time my mind registered the change in position, Edward was between my legs lapping at my clit with his tongue.

"Edward...that feels so fucking good" I moan.

He attacks my clit, licking and sucking. Then I feel two fingers dive into my core. I can already feel my legs starting to shake.

Edward pulls back from me, "I want you to cum for me, love....NOW!".

Bossy Edward is so fucking hot. As soon he demands my orgasm and curls his fingers into my G-Spot...game over. My walls tighten and my whole body feels like an earthquake has passed through it. I feel Edwards tongue replace his fingers and he eagerly laps up all my juices.

I hear myself moaning and sputtering non sense, but I couldn't tell you what I said. I was too busy riding out the waves of pleasure Edwards tongue and fingers brought me.

When I finally come down I slump back against the mirror breathing heavily and totally spent. My body feels like it's the consistency of heated rubber.

Edward stands between my legs with a smug look on his face. "Was that good for you, love?".

Oh, please! Like he even needs to ask the smug bastard. Too bad my mind has been reduced to jello and I can think of nothing witty to throw back at him...so I settle on a yawn.

"Really Bella? I give you a mind blowing orgasm and you give me a yawn? That seriously hurts a little." he pouts.

I poke his protruding bottom lip with my finger, "OK, well how bout I stroke your ego a little and ask for a piggy back ride to the bed. I don't think I can make my legs work just yet.".

Edward turns around and I hop on his back. He carries me back to the bed and gently sets me down. "So, is it safe to assume that the ass is feeling better today?".

"Er, yes. Much better in fact. I think it looked much worse then it actually was.".

He motions for me to flip over. "Since my dad is the doctor, I think I'll be the judge of that Miss Swan.".

Yeah right. I am so onto his game. This is just an excuse to fondle my ass...like he needed an excuse. I quickly flip as told and stick my ass in the air.

"Cute Bella" he smiles as he leans over to take a closer look. "Yeah, this is healing just fine. I'll need to put more of the burn gel on it though. The skin needs the moisture.".

"Why thank you kindly, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to know my ass is in such capable hands." I say in a flirty tone with a bad southern belle drawl.

"Yeah Bella...stick with your Yankee roots That did absolutely nothing for my Johnson." I didn't even need to see his face to know that that comment earned me an eye roll. I could tell just by his tone.

I flipped back over on my back pulling the sheet up over me. "So Edward. Where did you take off to this morning?".

"Well, I went down to the kitchen and made somebody and omelet, toast and sliced fruit." he grinned.

"You cooked in the nude?" I laughed. The visual of Edwards perfectly sculpted ass hanging out the back of an apron was just too funny...and appealing.

"Ha Ha! She's so funny!" he mocked in a dry humorless voice. "No smart ass! I actually put some boxers on to cook. I took them off thinking I'd get back into bed and eat with you.".

I sat up against the headboard, tucking the sheet around my chest. "So where's the grub?".

"Right over here." he points out as he walks over and uncovers the tray of food and brings it over to the bed. "After what happened in the bathroom, I am surprised you're still hungry." he winked.

I rip apart a piece of toast and shove it in my mouth. "I have to get my strength back" I mumble between bites.

* * *

After we finished breakfast we snuggle together in bed for awhile. Neither of us wants to leave our little safe haven and go back to the real world.

I am laying with my head on Edwards chest listening to his steady heartbeat. After a little while he mentions that his mom called early this morning. She was letting him know that they wouldn't be back until at least 8:00 tonight.

I can't help my grin. I hadn't counted on getting to spend the day with Edward today. "So what were you thinking you wanted to do today?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing much. I just want to be with you. I wouldn't mind doing nothing more than cuddling.".

"OK. I am happy right where we are as well." I confirm. "I do need to get home before Charlie though. Plus I have some laundry to do for school tomorrow. I'm thinking I should probably be home by at least 6:00.".

Edward rolls over on his side facing me and grabs my hands in his and brings them to rest on his chest between us.

"What am I going to do without you here with me, Bella? I've gotten used to you in the bed with me, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without your warmth next to me.".

The sincerely hurt look on his face is enough to break me down. "Oh Edward, I'm sure you'll be just fine. It's not like I am leaving town. We'll still see each other everyday at school.".

'I know, love" he frowns. "But after this weekend, that doesn't feel like it's enough. You belong here with me all the time. Why can't we be eighteen?".

"I know exactly what you mean" I mumble against his lips. "But it won't be much longer. We only have this year and next. Then we can go away to college and get a place of our own together.".

"No offense, love. But the way you just worded that, made it sound like a lifetime from now." he chuckled.

"I know" I laugh with him. "But look at the bright side. You have Jasper with you to help pass the time when we're not together.".

"Jasper's only good for dumb jokes, heavy lifting and uncontrollable flatulence. Besides, I would rather sleep on a bed of nails then entertain thought of actually having to bunk with him!".

"Edward" I laugh. "I wasn't suggesting that you move him in here and you guys share the same bed! I was only thinking that you could play video games or something to pass the time.".

"Oh, well that makes more sense" he grumbled.

Clearly Edwards mood wasn't going to be easily lifted with our separation hanging over our heads.

"Will you at least let me drive you to school tomorrow?" he asks shyly.

"Of course you can! My truck is broken down at the moment anyway, so I could really use a ride. Normally I would try to bum one off of Rosalie, but I can just imagine what her mood is going to be like without Emmett to look forward to everyday.".

"You and your sister don't really get along, do you?".

I rolled my eyes and tried to think of the best way to explain mine and Rosalie's relationship.

"Our relationship is...strained. Rosalie is a lot like my mom was. Very much into herself. If it doesn't benefit Rosalie, then she wants nothing to do with it. My dad never fully got over my mom and since Rosalie tends to remind him of her, she can and does, get anything she wants from him. Which pretty much makes Rose and I opposites. I don't need much. I can get up in the morning and put myself together in fifteen minutes if I have too. Rose needs at least two hours, a flat iron and three different brands of concealer and lip gloss before she'll entertain the thought of going out in public. Rose is all about labels and I am whatever I can grab off the rack without having to try it on.".

Edward chuckled at my comparisons. "I've never had the patience for high maintenance girls." he groaned.

"That's ok, I thought Jasper had done something to piss you off in past life and that's why you were allowing him to shack up with Alice! So you could get even!".

Edward actually burst out in genuine laughter. "I didn't even think of that! I can't wait to see how their first shopping trip together goes! If memory serves, when that Pixie goes shopping, it's like Hurricane Alice blew through the mall!".

* * *

The rest of the afternoon progressed much the same way. We laid naked in Edwards bed talking, laughing, kissing, cuddling and listening to music. We managed to get at least partially dressed to make lunch and check for signs of life from Jasper's room. Unfortunately, Alice and Jasper weren't fairing any better then we were with the thought of our weekend being over.

At about 3:00 we decided to hit the shower. We ended up holding each other under the hot streams of water and engaged in some heavy petting before we decided that we should actually attempt to get clean while we were in there.

5:30 came around all too soon and I found myself in Edwards car heading back to my house. By the time we made it there, the house was dark, telling me that Rosalie and Dad had yet to make it home. I decided to go ahead and invite Edward in for little bit. I just wasn't ready to let him go yet.

In the kitchen I found a hastily written and bitchy note from Rosalie.

_B,_

_Thanks for keeping in touch with me this weekend. Dad left a message on the answering machine, he'll be home around 9:00. I will be home when I get there. Do the laundry! I need my dark blue skinny jeans for tomorrow. ~ R._

I could feel Edward reading over my shoulder. "Wow. You weren't lying, she is selfish isn't she?".

"Yup, that's our Rosie! Daddy's little Princess". I scrunched up the note and lobbed it at the trash can.

"So you do the laundry, obviously. What does Rosalie do around here to help out?" Edward asked.

I couldn't help but snort out a laugh. "You're kidding right? The only obligation Rosalie has in this house, is to not spill any of her nail polish on the furniture. Oh, that and to pump her own gas into her brand new Volkswagen Bug that dad bought her for her birthday".

Edward looked confused, "Um Bella, what's with the bitterness. I thought you said you had a truck?".

I grabbed Edward by his jacket and dragged him out the back door to the rear driveway. "Tada! This is my truck! My dad bought it for my 16th birthday off his best friend, Billy Black. Lucky for me, Billy's son was able to get the motor running well enough that I can hit fifty miles an hour before it starts to shake uncontrollably and threatens to blow up. But again, that's dependant upon the fact that you can actually get it started and keep it running without it back firing.".

Edward looked stunned. "My god, love. How old is this beast?".

"It''s a 1953 Chevy and I know it's hard to believe but that's the original paint job." my voice dripping with sarcasm. You'd have to be blind to miss the fact that this truck hasn't seen an ounce of new paint since it rolled off the assembly line. Seriously, I am just guessing that it was red at one time.

Realizing that I am starting to sound like a brat, I try to explain my bitterness in a way that Edward can understand.

"Look Edward, I don't mean to complain and seem ungrateful, because I'm not. I really love my truck...I do. I know there are kids out there whose only transportation is a Schwinn. But it's hard not to be bitter when your sister rolls around in a metallic mint green Volkswagen convertible that is a year old and I'm left with a truck that **might** start if I turn the key.".

I wasn't lying when I said I loved my truck. I was always aware of it's personality and it's understated style that was so much like myself. But there was still a part of me that longed to be able to get in my truck and trust that it would take me anywhere I wanted to go. That, to me, was the ultimate freedom and I just didn't have it.

Edward cleared his thought and finally looked away from my hunk of junk. "OK well, I just got an idea on a graduation present for you.".

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Look, love. I am an only child, so therefore I can't totally sympathize with your plight. However, I do believe that when you have a multiple child scenario, what you do for one you should do for the other. I am really sorry, Bella. As much as I believe you love your truck, I can empathize with your feelings on the matter. I couldn't imagine waking up in the morning and not knowing if you have the option of taking off if you wanted to".

I grabbed him around the waist and hugged myself to him hard. "I love you, Edward. You really get me and I appreciate that.".

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as well and rested his chin on the top of my head. "I didn't have to know you to understand that scales of privilege definitely tilt in Rosalies favor. But thank you, love. I love you too and I like to think that I listen to everything say and try to understand all the things you don't.".

Eventually we made our way back into the house. I started a quick load of laundry, adjusted the washer balance three times and showed Edward my room. He insisted on checking the firmness of the mattress and apparently the only way to do that,is to get naked from the waist down and insert a finger in my kitty. Needless to say, he was impressed with mattresses quality, construction and overall comfort it provided.

By 7:45, neither Rosalie or Charlie had made it home yet and I was pinned between Edward and his Volvo, desperately trying to get him in the car and on his way home. Alice was still at his house, having decided that she'd wait until her parents dropped the Cullen's off and then catch a ride home with them. It would not be in anyones best interest for them to come home to find only Jasper and Alice there. Her dad was built like Emmett...you just didn't want to cross him.

" Fuck Jasper and Alice, I want to stay with you." Edward pleaded for the hundredth time. "Jaspers an asshole and we still owe Alice some pay back for the hand dryer incident.".

I smiled against his lips. "You're evil, you know that right?".

"No, not evil." he countered. "Just crazy in love and already lonely and I haven't even left yet. Love and loneliness have been known to drive desperate men to extremes.".

I pulled back from Edwards embrace and gave him my best angry face. "Edward, that sounds more like a murder defense then an actual token of love.".

Edward kissed me once more passionately and then turned to get in his car. Once in he dropped the window and curled his index finger at me and prompted me lean to down to him.

" I love you and as for the whole murder defense thing...keep that in mind for me. I may need to utilize it if I decide to act on my impulses and climb that tree right there and creep into your room later.".

Taking advantage of my stunned appearance, he placed another passionate kisses on my lips, gave me my favorite crooked smile and then drove off down the street.

I stood in the middle of my road completely dazed, until I saw his brake lights disappear around the corner. When I finally shook my head and started processing thoughts again, only one thing came to mind...Edward Cullen is a dead man!

* * *

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later before Rosalie finally made it home. As I sat folding the laundry on the living room couch, she walked right past me and into the kitchen where she grabbed a Diet Coke and then bolted up the stairs disappearing into her room.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie" I muttered under my breath.

Once I finished with the laundry, I grabbed Rosalie's pile and headed up the stairs. Luckily I was able to sneak the Abercrombie hoodie I "borrowed" into the wash so she'd never know I took it.

I placed a soft knock on the door, followed quickly by a louder and much more impatient one before she finally opened up. "Oh good, you are in here" I goaded her. "I thought I was going to have to huff and puff and blow the door in.".

Rosalie rolled her perfectly lined eyes at me, snatching her pile of clothes from my hands. "Is this all you wanted then?" she asked seemingly annoyed.

"Umm" I hummed while tapping my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well, I was going to ask you if you knew the answer to world peace. But knowing you, you'd say that world peace could be achieved if Neiman Marcus credit card holders got the perk of being able to have access to sale items before the general public.".

Rosalie pursed her lips and flipped her long over processed blond hair over her shoulder. "You want to know why you don't have any friends or even a boyfriend for that matter, Bella?".

"Why no I don't, Rose. Why don't you enlighten me." I taunted.

She poked one red finger nail into my chest while she spoke. "It's because of your sarcasm, Bella. No one likes to be made to feel stupid all the time. Especially not by some two bit teenaged girl who doesn't believe in taking the time to live up to the full potential of her looks. So why don't you just get off your high horse, Bella. Everyone knows you're full of shit and that on some levels you wish you were me and that you were Daddy's Little Girl. But you know what Bella? You never will be. Dad may care to know where you are at and who you're with...but that's where his consideration of you ends. I am pretty sure if you didn't know how to cook, clean and press his shirts, he would have sent you packing a long time ago.". And with that, she slammed the door right in my face.

I couldn't help but laugh all the way down the stairs. I may not be "Daddy's Princess", but I sure the hell wasn't Cinderella either. She may think that she has the better end of the deal, but she hasn't met Edward yet. Tomorrow morning can't get here fast enough. I long to see the look on her face when she finds out Edward and I are dating....she better like the taste of crow.

I went back to the couch and started flipping through the channels. It wasn't long after that when my dad came home.

"Hey Bells" he grunted.

"Hi dad. How was your weekend?".

"Eh" he shrugged. "A couple of fish got a away. But I managed to haul in a few. I left my catch with Harry Clearwater. He's going to go ahead and prepare the fish fry for me.".

"Cool" I muttered, turning my attention back to the television.

'Where's your sister?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Upstairs"

"OK, well I'm beat. I am going to go give your sister a kiss and then I'm hitting the hay. You have school tomorrow, so I want you in bed in an hour." he qualified before turning and stomping up the stairs.

Yup, enjoy that good night kiss, Rosalie. God I hate it when she's right.

An hour later I was just getting settled into bed when my phone flashed, alerting me to a new text message.

**It's not the same w/out you. ILY and miss u! ~E**

I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. It made me feel so special to hear that he misses me as much as I miss him.

**I love and miss u 2. Can't wait 4 2morrow. I miss ur face! ~B**

And I did too. I missed everything about him. He was a part of me now and when he drove off this evening, he took my heart with him. Just as my eyes were starting to mist over with emotion, my phone flashed again.

**I'm looking at the stars right now. The same ones u should b able to see from ur window.~E**

He's such a hopeless romantic! But he's right. No matter where in the world we go, we will always look up at the same stars.

I stumbled over to my window and slid it open before poking my head out. What I saw was beyond beautiful and could only be the work of a higher power. There in the night leaning up against a silver Volvo staring up at me, was my heart.

He smiled the most breath taking smile I'd ever seen, blew me a kiss and then turned and got back in his car. A second later the phone in my hand flashed for the last time tonight.

**It will be nothing but sweet dreams 4 me now. ILY. ~E**

After wiping the tear that had fallen from my eye off the screen of my phone and flipping it shut, I made my way over to my bed. I pulled back the covers and settled in. For the first time in my life, I was actually looking forward to a Monday morning.

**OK, kids! Review and let me know what you think! I could really use the feedback! =)**

**Love, **

**Kari**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, but there have been some reviews that have been posted, that I have to respond to this way, since the Author of the reviews has chosen to block my ability to respond.**

**Dear Bella and Edward Always,**

**I'm responding to two of the reviews that you recently posted to this story. **

From: Bella and Edward Always () - Hey, youu keep saying, press the little green button. Sorry to be the one to break the bad news to youu but the button is no longer green, it blue :D Just thought i wou;d point this out for youu xx -

**OK, when I first posted this story, the button was in fact green. has since changed it's color. This is NOT a reflection of my ability to tell green from blue, so this review was not necessary and frankly insulting. **

Story: It Happened One Weekend Chapter: 15. Chapter 15 From: Bella and Edward Always () - I was really looking forward to the ending of this story and i just finished reading chapter 15 and realised that you infact havent completed the story, when you have sed that it is completed :? shame on youu

**Do you read the Author's Notes at the top of the Chapter? Hello! I announced a SEQUEL at the top of the last 4 Chapters! It's called "Life Outside the Bubble"...shame on YOU for not reading the chapters in their entirety!**

**I am all about Reviews, good and bad. BUT, give the Author an opportunity to respond! Hiding behind a dead link is cowardly!**

**Thanks,**

**Kari**


End file.
